Bella's Raising Her Voice
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: FULL SUMMARY IS INSIDE - OOC/Mid-NEW MOON/AU - Bella snapped out of her zombie state. She now rules the school with her friends. The first week after Christmas break there is a party and Bella is proforming. Will the Cullen get her back? **COMPLETE**
1. SUMMARY

OK..so this take place in new moon - now Bella didn't jump of the cliff, Edward didn't go to Volturi.

After the cullens lefted bella did go all zombie, but she snapped out of it and got anger. She uses her looks, gossips, and many other things to make her way to the top of the high school food chain.

After a while Edward realizes the big idiots he's being and returns to forks...to Bella. now, Edward and the Cullen's are back, and want Bella back. the question is does she want them back?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now, it's the first week back from Christmas break and there is a party every night...the place you would not expect to find Bella, but here she is dance and singing. Bella has a song or dance ready for each day. She talented, sexy, and pissed....the best combination.

Can Edward and the rest of the Cullen's convince her that they really do want her back or will she just stay away?

Either way this is one show you don't want to miss.

And, what going on with Victoria. She she coming back for her revenenge. _'Mate for Mate' _or _something else..._


	2. Chapter 1: Look Who's Back

**_AUTHOR: Sad to say but I don't own Twilight. Be I do own Sara, Emily, and Emmett._**

**_EMMETT: Why!...You don't own me. Tell then truth, or I'll get Rose._**

**_AUTHOR: *looks terrified* Fine...I don't own Twilight or Emmett. Stephenie Meyer's does._**

**_EMMETT: Good Girl *pats me on the head*_**

**_AUTHOR: Whatever...Just doesn't get Rosalie._**

**_Rosalie: I'm not scary *storming out of room*_**

**_EMMETT: Wait for me *runs after Rosalie*_**

**_AUTHOR: Rosalie's right. She's not scary; she's terrifying...Anyways, enjoy the story and review afterwards._**

**_

* * *

  
Edward Point Of View:_**

"Alice, please." I said, we sat in the administration office waiting for Carlisle and Esme to come out of the principle's office

"No, Edward." She all but growled at me. 'We lefted her, Edward. She is going to be pissed and I'm still mad at you for that.'

She wasn't going to be happy with me for a long while and I know that, but the one thing that I didn't know was Bella...would she accept me back or would she reject me? Would she even look at me? I hadn't hurt her so much...

"Mr. & Ms Cullen, you can get your schedules from Miss Cope." The principle said, as Carlisle and Esme exited his office. We stood up and walked as human pace over to the desk, Ms Cope handed us our schedules and said "Mr. & Ms Cullen, here are your schedules for this year. I hope you have a nice day."

"Thank you." Alice and I said together.

"Is Bella here, Alice?" Esme asked as we walked out of the office.

"She just got here, and..." Alice replied and then shot me a death glare, "she saw someones Volvo. And currently is having trouble breathing."

"How is she?" Carlisle asked. He was so excited to she Bella, he had missed her just as everyone have missed her. Of course, none of them had missed Bella as much as me. I had left my heart with her, and in return I had torn hers out.

"Ask her yourself. She'll be walking in the school in twenty seconds." Alice said. I froze, less than twenty second before I saw her.

"Alice..." I said, but then the double doors open and everything froze.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

It was the first day back at Fork High, I'd mad two new friends from the summer, Emily and Sara "the twin". Their two new girls in town. Emily has deep red hair, great curse, and an attitude that could kill. Sara is a blond, athlete body, a sweet as can be. Basically, we call them "the twin" not because they look alike or are related, but because they are like on the same wavelength.

Anyways, this year Sara, Emily, Angela, and I were going to rule the school. I was starting to get over the whole...**him** thing and was actually ready for school to start. I really needed some distractions.

When we got out of my new black Ford Mustang V6 Convertible _[I sold the truck. It had too many memories of _**him**_ and _**them**_, so I said 'bye-bye'. I was going to get it in blue but..._**he**_ liked blue, so I could. Anyways, some of my relative gave me some cash, so I was all mine]_, I saw the thing that cause me so much pain....his Volvo. I turn to Angela and said, "Him..." my voice cracking. I think, I started to hyperventilate.

Angela then said, "O.K. ladies, we have some business to take care of. You already know of Bella's exboyfriend." Sara put her arm around me and said "sorry" in my ear.

"What are we going to do about him?" Emily asked.

I straightened my back and said, "We're going to walk in there like we own the place and make him wish he hadn't been such an idiot."

"And we have the perfect outfits for that too." Angela said.

She wasn't wrong on that, because we all were wearing our _"slut clothes"_as the girls called its. I was in my tight red corset top, black mini skirt, white legging and black leather jacket with macthing boot;, Angela was in her green tank, dark blue skinny jeans, that made her ass look perfect, and black heels; Sara was in her tight pink dress, that flowed at the waist and stopped mid-thigh, black legging and white heals, and Emily was in a long white skirt with a slit that came up to mid-thigh, a tight black shirt, and red heels.

"O.K. let get this over with." I mummured as Ben and Ryan opened the double doors so the four of us could walk in together.

**_Edward Point Of View_**

She walked though the door and everyone thoughts were on them.

_'Oh...great fearsome foursome here.' _- Jessica  
_'They're so damn fine.'_ - Tyler  
_'I can't stand those girls.' _- Lauren  
_'I bet Cullen's going to make a move on Bella.'_ - Mike  
_'Angela's butt is looking might good today'_ - Eric  
_'Oh, I hope Bella is OK. After they left, she was so upset.'_ - Angela

I stopped listen to the thoughts around me. All I could see was Bella...My beautiful Bella. She was so different now. The way she dressed, for one. Her legs looked like they went on forever, and I could see everyone of her curves. When she walked, her hips moved sending every Male's thoughts straight up the wall. She was the definition of beauty.

"Oh, Miss Swan," the principle called, "could you help Mrs. & Ms Cullen. I'm sure they remember everything, just bring them up to speed on the new additions."

"Of course, Mr. Richersons, I would be delighted." Bella said in a sweet tone. After the principle went back inside his office, Angela turn to Bella and mummured, "Walk or Stay?"

"You all walk;" Bella said, "I'm going to stay." Angela nodded, and then her and the other two girls left.

When they were leaving the blonde girl with short hair, who name was Emily, whispered, "Five bucks says she slaps him."

Hahaha.....like my Bella would hit me. Besides the fact that the act would cause her more pain than me, she was never violent to anyone. When I turned back to Bella, she was glaring at me.

_'I told you, she would be pissed.'_ Alice thought.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

I glared at Edward. He had some nerve to come back here. Didn't ripping out my heart mean anything?

When Angela, Emily and Sara went out of earshot(well, for a human anyways) I spoke. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Bella,..." Esme said, her tone was shocked. This was the first time she had heard my curse.

"Bella," Alice chimed, "this was not my idea. Remember that."

"Uhm..." I said, "Whatever."

"Bella..." Edward started.

"Shut up," I interrupted, "You know where everything is, so I have nothing to say to you."

"Please, Bella let me..." Edward said.

"Let you what break my heart again." I said.

"No, Bella, I want to..." Edward said, but I interrupted.

"Whatever..." I said, "They is a party each night, each in a new place. Anyone can could they just need to know the dress-code." my tone was hard, "You can just the code my my outfit. Today's 'Slut Chick'. Got it?" I turned and walked away before he could say anything...and before my heart could break from seeing his beautiful face.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

As Bella turned away, she called, "Parents can come but the need to be in dress-code. Esme doesn't though."

_'Edward are we going?'_ Alice thought

"Yes." I replied in a mono-tone.

"Alice, should we stay..." Esme said to Alice.

"No, no," Alice quickly said, "Bella wants us to go."

"Why?" Carlisle said.

"Because she has a song she why us to hear." Alice said and then quickly explained, "If we were simply passing though, when you hear her song it would break you heart, but if are staying, we would listen and hear the double mean in her song." 'Edward she will forgive us if we pass her test,' Alice thought.

"She will?" I asked. She seemed so...not Bella. Not the kind-hearted, loving girl I'd left here, of course I'd left her broken though.

"I'll explain at home." She said. I tried to lift the answer from her head, but she was translating to whole bible from English to Latin and then to Danish.

"Fine." I said, as the first bell rang. This would wait until later.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_Sorry about the whole flip-flop with the POV's, but that's the way it came to me._

_OK so how is it so far. I think, I might have made Bella a little bicthy...but come on the guy left her in the woods crying. She's allowed to be a little (or a lot) bicthy._

* * *

**_Please, Please, Please Review_**

**_\/_**


	3. Chapter 2: Becauce of You

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

The rest of the day went by painfully slow. Bella didn't even look at me, and in the one class we shared, Biology,_'I know, how ironic is that'_ she stood up and ask the teacher to sent her out of the class room.

My family called at lunch to see if I had apologized to Bella and if she was coming over. When I told them how she would be with a ten foot radius of me, Esme just said, "I'm sorry, Edward. She'll come around." Followed by everyone else, even Rosalie sounded sad about Bella.

During last period class, I asked the teacher if I could go to the restroom,_ 'keeping up appearances is so annoying'_. While I was out I heard an angel singing. I follow the sound and soon found Bella holding a guitar in the music room. I was about to go talk to her, when she began to sing.

**[Author's Note: FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY PLEASE PRETEND THE BELLA WROTE - Because of You. I altered the song a bit.]**

_I will not make the same mistakes that I once did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way I did,  
I fell so hard I've learned the hard  
I learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of him  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of him  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of him  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of him  
I am afraid_

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before they point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in his eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart will never break again  
'Cause it will never be hold to start with_

_Because of him  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of him  
I learned to hurt others, so I can't be hurt  
Because of him  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of him  
I am afraid_

_He made me die  
And now I cry every night in my sleep  
I was so young  
He should have known better than to lead me on  
He never thought of anyone else  
He didn't see my pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

_Because of him  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of him  
I learned to hurt others, so I can be hurt  
Because of him  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of him  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of him  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of him  
I am afraid  
To love again_

I can't believe that I'd hurt her so. I was trying to save her. And yet I hurt her. How could I even hope she would take me back. While I was lost in my own thought I hardly notice Bella leave the room. That's it. If I'm going to win her back I'm going to need to tell her the whole truth and nothing but the truth. But that left a new thought in my head - What if she didn't believe me? I went back to class, wishing for the damn bell to hurry up and ring.

**_Alice Point Of View:_**

I really did hate doing this to him, but he have to learn this lesson. I was a little worried about that would what he might do when Bella came out with her big surprise but we would have Emmett and Jasper there so everything might go OK.

All the way home, I was thinking about what Rosalie and I were going to wear to Bella's town party. After we got home, I saw only a flicher of motion be Esme had me in her arms.

"Please, tell us that we're going to see Bella." she said.

"That depends," I said, "Like I said before she has a song she wants us to listen to but..."

"But what?" Edward asked.

"If we go you have to listen, and you can't just take what you hear first-hand." I said.

"Explain, please." Jasper said.

"If you just hear the words it'll break your heart, but if you listen to the mean your understand."

"Whatever, are we all going?" Emmett said, always the impatience one.

"Yes," I said and then shot Edward a mischievous grin, "We might need someone to stop Edward from killing one of the boys there."

"What?..." Edward said. I giggled, and Emmett let out his booming laughter.

"Oh boy, this is going to be some night." Emmett said, as I grabbed Rosalie so we could get ready.

**_Emmett Point Of View:_**

Man, oh man this is going to be awesome.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

We arrived and to warehouse were the party, we saw every student from school and some that weren't. Alice and Rosalie decided to be "matching-opposites" as Alice puts it. Alice was in a white mini skirt and a tank top that exposed her mid-rift and white knee-high boots, and Rosalie was in red leather pants and a halter top and red heels.

"I'm going to have to thank Bella for not making me wear that." Esme said, in reference to Alice and Rosalie's clothes.

"Me too." Carlisle said.

"How long 'til Bella will be here?" Emmett asked.

"Can you hear Angela thoughts." Alice said. I focused on finding Angela. When I turned around in the direction of Angela's thoughts and was shocked by what I saw. Bella and her group, Angela and the two new girls were getting out of Bella convertible, while Bella was getting off a motorcycle. Bella was in a tight, blood red halter top and a paint of painted on leather pants and black stilettos, and the rest were in booty shorts and glitter tank tops with different color, half length jean jackets.

"Carlisle, it looks like your going to be seeing Bella in the hospital soon. I mean stilettos." Emmett laughed, "She'll kill herself in those."

"Will here she comes." Rosalie said. Bella walked toward us, rather gracefully, and smiled.

"This looks like it might be a good night." Emmett said.

"Wait for it" Alice said.

"Ethan!" Bella called. She ran right between Carlisle and Emmett and jumped into the arms of a brown haired boy, who then spin her in a circle. Then all I saw was red.

**_Emmett Point Of View:_**

Edwards going to kill that boy. What on earth is Bella thinking. Maybe she just trying to make him jealous. Well if she is - Mission Accomplished. I had to grab his arm to keep him from doing something stupid.

_'WOW..this is a first. I'm making sure Edward doesn't do this stupid.'_

"Alice, you were right about the whole 'stopping Edward from killing someone'." I said with a chuckle.

**_Jasper Point Of View:_**

Edward was pissed. I tried to calm him down using my gifted, but he was just to mad. "Edward," Alice said, so low that only we could hear, "Ethan is a friend of hers. Now, calm down or we're leaving."

"Ethan is just to friend...well in his head his more." Edward hissed.

"Lets go inside." I said, and throw another wave of calm at Edward.

"Thanks," he mumbled, "I guess you'll be doing that all night."

We walked to the bouncer was looking down at his clipboard and he asked for our names. "Alice Cullen." My sweet Alice said. When the bouncer looked up he looked her over once and then a second time. Alice stepped back into arms and said, "Can you please let us get in?"

"Of course, Miss Alice." the bouncer said and holding the door for us as we walked though.

**_Rosalie Point Of View:_**

Bad-girl Bella...Fashion Bella...Singer Bella...my word, were is my sister-to-be Bella. The Bella that was klutzy, kind, loving, and understanding. I mean, I know I didn't treat her right, but still I missed the little human while we were away. And now we come back to this somewhat graceful, mad, bad-ass Bella. I hate to say it but I want the old Bella back.

Edward was it mad at the whole Ethan-thing to be reading people's thought, so I could think freely.

When we were in the warehouse, I have to walk behind Emmett as we made our way to the back tables, because there was over a hundred human. All of the humans were dancing and laughing, they hardly paid attention to us as we walked in. But the second Bella walked in every male in the build turned to her.

She walked stay to the stage and was lifted by Ethan onto it. Edward let out a low growl. Bella walked up to the mic and said, "Hey," the crowd screamed back, "It's the middle of senior year, we're going to have some fun. We have bands. We have themes, and I know the guys are loving my outfit." She did a little turn to show out the dress, "And some extra surprises."

"Like what?" a boy called.

"Well," Bella said with a grin, "me and girls are going to preform to night, so all you guys are definitely going to need a cold shower later."

**_Jasper Point Of View:_**

Every male in the building had a jolt of lust. It was disgusting.

"You're telling me. All you get is the feeling, while I get pictures." Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sucks for you two." Emmett said, laughing.

"It's your sister they picturing naked." I said. That shut him up.

**_Alice Point Of View:_**

"Here comes the song." I whispered to my family._ 'Edward you had better listen or else.'_ I added in my head.


	4. Chapter 3: Confessions of a Broken Heart

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

Bella walked over to the piano on stage, sat down, and said, "Listen to the song and figure it out. This is both a very special and a very painful song."

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE: LET'S PRETEND THAT FOR THIS STORY BELLA WROTE Confessions of a Broken Heart. Again I changed the song a little.]**

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders family in crisis that only grows older_

_Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
__Daughter to mother, daughter to mother_  
I am crying, a part of me is dying but,  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart

_And I burn some of your gifts, even that sweater  
And I dream of another you, one who would never, never  
Leave me alone so broken in pieces  
A family to hold me, that s what I needed_

_So why d you have to go  
Why d you have to go  
Why d you have to go_

_Daughter to family, daughter to family  
I don t know you, but I still want to  
Sister to sister, lover to lover  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart  
Of a broken heart_

_I________ loved you  
I__________ loved you  
I_____________loved you  
I______________________ I love you_

_Daughter to family, daughter to family  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Sister to sister, lover to lover  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me, did you ever love me these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

_Oh Yeah_

_And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better_

She stood up from the piano and said, "Thanks for listen, but do you understand?"

The crowd cheered, but my family were near tears if that were even possible.

"She hates us." Esme sobbed, as Carlisle pulled her into his chest.

"Hush...Esme." Carlisle said, trying to sooth her.

"Esme weren't you listening?" Alice said. Alice quickly replayed Bella's song in her head and pointed out the double mean to me. Then she explained it aloud for the rest of the family, "I'll start with what'll calm Esme down, she said she loves us."

"No," Rosalie said shaking her head, "she said she _loved_ us."

"Yes," Alice said, "She _loved_ us, and she still _loves_ us."

**_Alice Point Of View:_**

After about a moment of thought conprehetion dawn on them. "My goodness even for a human, you are all so slow."

"Sorry, we can't see the future to know that everything we be alright." Edward said, in voice of pure heart-ache.

The rest of the evening went pretty well. Me and Jasper were able to dance and so were Emmett and Rose. Edward was going though everyones' thoughts trying to find Bella. When I found her, Jasper had to drag him to the bathroom to keep him from running off at vampire speed. This was going to be one long week, but it would be worth it in the end....I hope.

At about 11:15, Bella walked on stage to make anothar announcement. She and her group were wearing an ankle long trench coats.

"This can't be good." Rosalie said.

"Emmett and Jasper stand behind Edward." I said.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Esme said.

"Two possiblities," I said looking at Edward, "ONE- he goes into shock, or TWO- we have to move."

"I don't even wanna know what she's doing next." Emmett said.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

"We promised entertainment didn't we." Emily said.

"Yes, yes..." the crowd chanted.

"Well, sured we sing." Sara said.

"But, I wanted do a nice, little dance for someone." Angela said, looking at Ben. Ben winked at her which made her smirk.

"But," I said, looking at the Cullens, "What does the crowd want?"

"Both, both, both..." the crowd chanted.

"Good, 'cause that's what you're getting." I said. Emily, Sara and Angela took off their coats, only to reveal some interresting outfits.

"You like?" They asked, as the guys started to go wild.

"I picked white, 'cause someone calls me their angel." Angela said, walking to the far left-side of the stage. She stopped right in front of Ben and winked at him.

"We picked red, 'cause we're two devil girls." Sara and Emily said, in unison. Sara walking to the far right-side of the stage, while Emily walking to the front middle of the stage.

"What about Bella?" Thomas said.

"I take mine and a little bit more off later." I said with a wink. I walked to where I was in the middle yet out of Emily's way.

* * *

,,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/

_Thanks for reading..._

* * *

**_Please Reveiw._**

**_Reviews make me happy._**

**_When I happy, I write long chapters._**

**_\/_**


	5. Chapter 4: Bella's Proformance

_**Edward Point Of View:**_

They took off the jackets and both me and Jasper wanted to leave. But he had it easy. He only feel their lust, I on the other hand saw it.

Sara, Emily, and Angela were wearing outfit that look more like lingerie. Angela was weaing a white leather piece that very revealling. While, Sara and Emily were each wearing red leather two-piece. Bella, on the other hand, was still in her trench coat.

_'Damn'  
'Holy shit'  
'Girls got a chest'  
'Girl is HOTTT!!!!!'  
'Praise Jesus, Almighty'_

We been thought by all the guys anda handful of girls. Jasper was cringed at the amount of lust in the building and I want to throw up from all the picture that were being throw in my head.

"Alice, should we take Edward outside?" Carlisle asked, looking at me.

"I don't know." Alice chimmed. _'Edward, calm down. Bella is looking for you.'_

"What was that?" I said. Snappinbg out of my shocked state.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

I looked out into the crowd searching. I was searching for my...an angel. And then I found them and smile. "This is a little slutty." I said with a laught, "but then again, tonight's theme is 'Slutty Chick'."

"Now,..." Angela said

"We have a show to put on." Sara said, a little too excited.

"What kind?...What kind?...What kind?..." the crowd chanted.

"Strip Tease." I said, and then the music started.

_[All]  
Shoulders down  
Leg Out  
Bend Over  
Lips Pout  
Bat Eyes  
Show thigh  
Lift em Up  
Don't Touch_

**_Emmett Point Of View:_**

Bella is going to get someone killed. I mean seriously this is insanity. Edward looks caught somewhere between shocking and turned on.

_[Emily]  
I got a proposition if you want it  
If you want it  
Dare you to let me run some game on ya  
Game on ya  
Undress me with your eyes  
Your in for a surprise  
What's underneath my exterior_

**_Carlise Point Of View:_**

We lefted an innocent child and came back to an darken women. This will be a long night.

_[Sara]  
You do your best to put your name on it  
Name on it  
But you could never put your claim on it  
Claim on it  
Create your fantasy  
Which role you wanna be  
Check the reflection in the mirror_

**_Esme Point Of View:_**

My soon-to-be-daughter was and is hurt. We lefted her...no, we abandoned her. And now, I don't know if we can get her back.

_[Angela]  
I know you like it  
The way I do it private  
You cant denied it  
Just wanna please you  
Blow out you candle in my birthday suit  
Surprise  
Just let me make your night  
I'll do you like you like  
I'll fulfill your needs  
Keep your tip this one on me_

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

This is insane. This is crazy....This is hot...This is, what the heck is this.

_[All]  
You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please  
You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please  
You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please  
You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please  
I can make it if you want it_

Bella walked to the egde of the stage and jumped off. The crowd parted so that there was a straight, clear path from me to Bella. Then she walked forward.

_[Bella]  
You been real good and I can tell you on your best behavior  
Slowly I remove all my articles-of-clothing and I_

Just like the song, she took off her trench coat and let it fall to the ground. The outfit under her trench coat was a flowy minni-skirt and and half length leather jacket. She was beautiful, and she was not mine.

_Let you come and sneak a peak  
What's behind door number 3  
Take off your blindfold to see clear_

She'd reach me by now and someone had placed and wooden chair behind me. Bella pushed on my chest, a way of saying 'sit dow', so I did. And she sat on my lap facing me.

_The walls are talking bout the things we doing  
Flip me and try an acrobatic movement (flip it, flip it)_

She turned in my lap, so that her back was to my. She lifted my hands and placed them around her stomach and moved the up and down.

_This is the center ring  
Come on come on lets see  
The main attraction like the Ringling Brothers_

She lifted my hands again, this time she turn around so she was again facing me. She placed my hands on her hips and pushed herself closer to me.

_It's so erotic  
Here's goes I got a pocket  
Full of candy with you favorite flavors  
You can have it now or later  
Don't you wanna taste  
Don't have no time to waste  
I got some tasty cakes  
My fillings so sweet  
And its good enough to eat_

She sang a few lines right next to my ear.

_Good Tease  
Save Me  
If you want my love come get me  
Oh, Baby  
Fall in love  
If you want it_

She lened in so our lips were almost touching,

_I can make it if you want it_

and then Bella got off my lap and walked around my chair and then back towards the stage.

_[All]  
Shoulders down  
Leg Out  
Bend Over  
Lips Pout  
Bat Eyes  
Show thigh  
Lift em Up  
Don't Touch_

Bella removed her minni skirt to reveal tight, black leather booty-shorts, and removed her jacket top to reveal a black lace bra.

_[Bella]  
And I just cant stop my clothes from falling down  
And we only got tonight so make it count  
And I got you on the edge of your seat  
Anticipating my strip tease_

Ethan lifted on the stage and her and the rest off her group finished the show by doing exacting what the the chorus said.

_[All]  
Shoulders down  
Leg Out  
Bend Over  
Lips Pout  
Bat Eyes  
Show thigh  
Lift em Up  
Don't Touch_

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

The crowd cheered; whistle and howls filled the warehouse. I turned to them, all of them except Alice had the same shocked expression on they face. Edward face was filled with something more than shock but I didn't know what.

**_Emmett Point Of View:_**

What the hell was that.

**_Rosalie Point Of View:_**

Bella...did...that...and...damn.

**_Esme & Carlise Point Of View:_**

Heavens no, I did not just see that.

**_Jasper Point Of View:_**

Want to...no...**NEED** to leave now.

**_Alice Point Of View:_**

_'Be happy, Edward. If you hadn't of done what Bella wanted, she would have gotten Mike to help her.'_ I thought. Edward was going into shock.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

?!?!?!?!?!?

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

"I hoped you like our litttle show. And we can't wait to she you at school tomorrow." Sara said, as we lefted the stage to go change.

"Bella, what are you going to do." Angela asked, as I changed into my top and pants.

"I think, I might go talk to him." I said. Sara's brush slipped from her hands, and Angela and Emily looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you sure." Angela asked.

"I'll have to do it sooner or later." I said, walking out the door. I had to face him now, so I could see if he was listen to the first song that I sang.


	6. Chapter 5: Did You Listen?

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

I walked toward the dance floor and started to dance with Jessica and a group of her friends. I didn't like them, but I wasn't about to start dancing alone. While I was dancing, I looked for him. When I found him, he was standing against a pillar. I smiled and waited for his next move.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

I was still stocked and amazed at Bella's performance. After she came out from backstage, she went to dance with Jessica and a group of friends. When she saw me, she smiled.

"Go talk to her, Edward." Alice ordered. I didn't have one problem with as meddling in my life if it got me Bella back. When I had made my way to Bella, she quickly leaded me to a the private second floor loft. We sat down on a black sofa, and Bella asked the waiter to bring her a Coke. When the waiter had left to go get Bella's drink, she said, "Hello."

"Hello," I said, "Bella, I what to apolo-"

"Don't." she interrupted, "Unless you are staying, I don't wanna hear it."

"But I..." I said.

_'Edward, do not argue with her.'_ Alice thought, so I shut up.

"Did you listen?" she said.

"Yes." I replied. At this time the waiter had returned with Bella's Coke.

"Did you understand?" she asked, taking a sip of her Coke. Bella wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Yes." I said.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

"Yes." he said. If he listen, when maybe....wait, I'll wait until the end of the week to make that decision.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, needing to change the subject, "I'm surprised that she didn't run up here with you."

"She down there with the rest of them." he answered. I could feel him starring at me, but I could look at him. It would be to painful.

"I bet you and Jasper had fun with that last song." I teased. He tensed.

"No." He replied, "Jasper and me hated what that song did to people. Although, I bet Alice we be happy about that song when she gets home."

"Sorry, Emily got to choose tonight's song, and Sara get tomorrow night." I said. I was apologizing now, rather then later.

"Bella,..." he said, as he placed his fingers under my chin. His touch sent an electric current though my skin. My heart kicked into over-drive and my breathing quickened. He lifted my chin and made me meet his glaze. "Bella,..." he repeated.

"Yes..." I murmured. My voice was quiet as I began calmed down.

"Could you ever-" He started to apologize again.

"Please," I begged, "Unless you're staying, don't apologize. It'll only make it that much harder when you leave me again." And with that I stood up and walked away. I made my way to Angela, who was talking to Sara about something. Emily was out in the middle of the dance floor.

"Ready to leave?" Sara asked, smiling at me.

"Sure. While you're getting Emily, I'll be outside. I need the fresh air." I said, walking towards the door. When I was outside, I took a deep breathe. This was too much for one night...no, this was too much, period.

"Bella..." I heard Alice call.

"Hi, Alice." I said. Before I could say anything else, I was in a tight hug by both Alice and Emmett.

"I missed you, squirt." Emmett said.

"I missed you too, Emmett." I said, as my heart broke into a thousand little pieces.

"Bella,.." Esme said, once Emmett and Alice had relieved me.

"Hello, Esme." I said, as Esme gave me a gentle motherly hug. Seriously, how can heart break anymore?

"Bella,..." I heard Angela call.

"I have to go." i said.

"Don't go. Please, Bella." Alice said.

"I have to go." I repeated, as I ran toward my motorcycle.

**_Alice Point Of View:_**

She ran toward her motorcycle and didn't look back.

_'Edward, for the love of all that's right and holy in this world, tell me you talked to her the right way.'_ I repeated over and over in my head, during the car ride home.

"Alice, stop that." Edward said, "She told me not to apologized, unless we were staying."

"You told her we weren't leaving, right?" No response. "That's it. Stop the car. You're going to talk to Bella, now." I said, more like shirked.

"Fine by me." Edward said, as he stopped the car.

"I liked the party." I said, once Edward had ran away, and Jasper had started driving.

"You and you alone." Emmett said.

"What didn't you like it?" I said.

"Did you not see the looks people were giving my little sis." Emmett said.

"Is Bella and Edward going to have a good night?" Esme asked.

"Yes...and, Emmett Cullen don't even say it." I said.

"You know for someone so small, you're very annoying." Emmett said.

"I try." I chimed.

"Crazy pixie..." He said

"Dumb Ogre..." I shot back.

"Shorty..."

"Elephant..."

"Midget...." The rest of the drive was filled with me and Emmett said something back to one another. Everyone else was thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

I ran to Bella's house. When I got there I hoped I'd find her alone, but she apparently was having a sleep over. So I went to the front door and rang the doorbell. I heard Charlie make his way to the door. I quickly looked into his mind.

_'I wonder who on earth it could be now...I bet it's Ben or Ethan.'_ - Charlie

When Charlie opened the door, he took one look at me and then I heard him swear under his breathe before the yelling started.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
OK...so I'm going to be busy with school starting in a week so I won't be able to update so much as I would like.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**\/**


	7. Chapter 6: Edward Stops By

_****_

I'm sorry to say that with school coming up I won't be update as soon as I'd want. My goal is to update every two weeks, but I'm not sure.

**_Thank, now please enjoy._**

**

* * *

**

Reminder: _THE BUNNY ROCKS!!!!_

**() ()  
\m/(^.^)\m/**

* * *

_**Bella Point Of View:**_

When we got to my house, Everyone changed into their pajamas. Sara had long red pajama bottoms, with _'Hot Stuff'_written on the butt, and a white tank top. Sara was in a night gown that clung to her and went to her knees. Angela had on short pink pajama bottoms and a white shirt that said _'Heaven doesn't want me & Hell's afraid I'll take over'_on it in black. I had on purple-and-green plaid boy shorts and a black tank top that I cut so it stops just above my belly button.

"What the hell are you do here in at house? Get out! Get out of my house, right now, you no good, hurtful, son of a..." Charlie was screaming at someone. I told the girls I be back in a few minutes and went to see what was going on. When I got to the stairs, I saw Charlie screaming like a mad man at Edward.

"Dad..." I said, walking to his side.

"Bella, can we talk?" Edward asked, looking around my dad to stare at me.

"Hell no..." Charlie started, but I quickly interrupted.

"Edward, we can talk on the porch." I said to Edward then I turned to Charlie, "Go back to sleep, Dad. You have to wake up early tomorrow." Before Charlie could respond or blink, I was out the front door. After I closed the door, I wanting for Edward to speak first.

_**Edward Point Of View:**_

Once Bella shut the door, we lapsed into an uncomfortable silence that I couldn't bring myself to break. After a few more minutes of silence, I was just about to speak when Bella did.

"OK, Edward. Let's talk." Bella said, looking at the ground. It was driving me insane, I hadn't seen her in so long and yet she kept hiding her face.

"Bella, I want to tell you that-" I said.

"Not again..." Bella said, so softly that I almost didn't heard her...She still thought that I would leave her. How was I going to show her different?

"Bella, listen. I love you; we're staying; I'm sorry; can you ever-" I said in a rush so she couldn't interrupted me, yet she still manage too.

"What?" she asked, looking at me.

"I'm sorry." I answered.

"Before that." she said, still looking at me.

"We're staying." I said.

"That's great, but no before that...Before that what did you say." she said, her voice first filled with frustration and then ending in a pleading tone.

"I love you." I said, looking into her eyes.

"Edward, I..." Bella started, her eyes shinning.

"Bella, get in this house now." Charlie yelled. Bella quickly went back inside, before she told me what she was going to say.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

Edward still loves me, maybe...no, not 'til the end of the week.

"What was that noise?" Emily asked, once I'd close the door.

"Edward stop by, and Charlie...well you heard." I said.

"OK...I'll see ya'll in the morning, I'm going to sleep now." Sara said.

"Me too. Tonight wore me out." Angela said.

"Night." I said, turning off the lights and crawling into me bed. I just laid there thinking about everything that had happened. When I did fall asleep, I dreamed of Edward and this time there was no screaming.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

After everyone in the house was asleep, I quickly made my way into Bella's room. She was in her bed while her friend were on the floor be the foot of her bed. I just watched her all night. I won't lie, I was disappointed her she didn't say one one tonight. But I didn't care, I was starting at my whole world. And she was more beautiful than the sun, moon and stars put together.

* * *

**_Ok...so Victoria is about to make her grand entrance in a few chapters._**

* * *

**Please Review,**

**Please Review,**

**Please Review,**

**Please Review,**

**Please Review,**

**Please Review.**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 7: Beautiful Diaster

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
OK...so thank you for the reviews. it's so great to hear from my readers._**

* * *

Song in this chapter in Beautiful Diaster by Kelly Clarkson.

_

* * *

_

_**Bella Point Of View:**_

The next morning was, the girls and I got ready for school. Tonight's theme was leather, so that what we dress in. I had on a black leather mini skirt, a blue, form-fitting dress shirt and ankle leather boots.

"Well, damn Bella I thought you didn't wear blue." Sara said, as I walked out of the bathroom. She had on a pink and white tank top, a knee-length leather skirt, and black heels.

"Well, somethings change." I said walking towardthe kitchen. I found both Angela and Emily there. Angela was is a long sleeve purle sweater, white leather mini skirt and white heels. Emily had on a pair of dark skinny jeans, red-orange-yellow top, black leather jacket and snickers.

"Like a special boy coming back to town." Emily teased.

"Shut it.." I snapped, grabbing a pop-tart.

"Angela, what was the reason blue won't wear blue again." Sara called from up-stair.

"Edward, told her she looked beautiful in that color" Angela said, laughing.

"Oh..Bella" Emily said, shaking her head and smiling, as she walking into the kitchen.

"So are you trying to impress him now? Sara said, laughing.

"OK...whoever wants a rige to school get in the car now." I said, walking out of the room.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

School the next day was better. Bella didn't glare at me and she smiled at Alice. In the Biology class we had before luch, she didn't make a fuss about having to sit next to me, which shocked everyone in the room (myself enclued). So when she passed me a note we Mr. Banner started his lecture, I decided to be completely and utterly honest with her.

(_Bella_ - **Edward**)

_Why are you all back?_

**We all missed you.**

_Then why did you leave me behind?_

**Because I wanted to protect you...protect you from want we are. I didn't want to damn you to this life. I wanted you to have a normal life. I wanted you get married, have kids, go though life as you would have with out me.**

_Edward, I was ready to marry you. I have basically raised Renee, instead of the other way around, and I love you like I've loved no other. I would have found you one way or the other._

She truelly did love me the way I love her.

_Edward, if you left to protect me, why did YOU come back._

**Because, when I was with you, my heart felt like it was beating. But when I was away from you, I, for lack of a better word, die. I wouldn't hurt like I should, I couldn't be need my family, and I hurt to see or "hear" anyone that was in love. I couldn't touch my paino, it reminded me so much of you.**

**Bella, I love you, and I am so sorry that I left. I tought it was the right thing, but it wasn't. Please...can you ever forgive me?**

She just keep rereading what I wrote for a while. It made me wish more than anything that I could read her thoughts. Finally, she ended me missery and spoke.

"Edward..." she breathed

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"OK...read chapter 20 tonight and we'll go over it tomorrow." Mr. Banner said. Bella hurried to grab her things and made her escape from the class room.

**_Alice Point Of View:_**

Bella sat at the piano and started to play a song.

_"He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight_

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long_

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take_

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

_Beautiful  
(Beautiful disaster)  
Beautiful disaster_"

We walked back to the lunchroom, she finished her song. _'You still have a chance to make things right with her, Edward.'_ I thought, and he gotthe biggest grin on his face, _'Don't screw it up.'_

"Trust me, Alice. If I get a second chance with her, I'll spend the rest of eterity make up for leaving her." Edward said.

_'Good...'cause if you screw this up, me and Emmett are tearing you apart and burning the pieces and dance around the flames'_ I thought, smiling at him.

"Your a very weird person, Alice....But, I wouldn't have it any other way, sis." Edward said.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

He loves me...He really loves me...He left to protect me...Ok come on I attact the supernatural...a boyfriend, I mean ex, that's a vampire; a friend, that's a wer---

"Earth to Bella....Earth to Bella...Are you in there?" Sara broke me of my thoughts.

"Huh..." I said.

"Gurl, the bell rang for school to be out like five minutes ago. Are you coming?" She said, giving me a look the said stop-thinking-about-the-boy-and-get-ready-to-leave.

"OK...give me a sec." I said, as I grabbed all my stuff and following her out the door.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading my story._**

**_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_**

* * *

**_Please Review,_**

**_Please Review,_**

**_Please Review,_**

**_Please Review,_**

**_Please Review._**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**


	9. Chapter 8: White Houses

**_Read this, and then, please, check out my other stories._**

**_

* * *

_**

Song from this chapter is White Houses by Vanessa Carlton.

* * *

**_Emmett Point Of View:_**

Rosie was a little wirered up, so we went on a short hunt. We invited Jasper, but he said, he'll wait for Alice to get back first. I got 1 bear, 3 deer, and a rabbit before I was finish. When I was finish, I sat on a log thought. I thought about Bella and how being with her and away from her had changed us.

When we were with Bella, we were balanced. Everyone on of us "kids" had four sibling, two brother and two sister, Esma and Carlisle had three of each, three sonsand three daughters. Eight made up are family, not seven.

When we were away from Bella, we were broken. We were away from each. We had all lost someone speciel. A sister...a daughter...a love.

"Emmett..." Rosie called, breaking me of my thoughts.

"Yea, Baby..." I answered, as she walked over to me. I automatically opened my arms for her, and she came and sat on my lap.

"What do we do if she doesn't want us back." Rosie said in a small voice, burying her head in my shoulder. Only I saw this side of Rosalie...her soft side. The side of her that's scaried and fragile.

"She will..." I said, trying to sound sure, but I was off a little. I really didn't know if she would take us back. I felt my pocket vibate and took out my phone

**_Text from Alice:_**

_**Emmett bring Rose home,  
so I can get everyone ready.  
****Ali xx**_

"Come Alice needs to dress us for tonight." I said.

"OK..." she said.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

Instead of ridding my bike to the party tonight I decided to just drive me car. We were all spending to night a Emily's, so after to dance we were going to head over there. "Ready for tonight, Bella?" Angela asked.

"As I'll ever be." I repleid, as we all go out out my car. Tonight the party was outdoors under a gaint tent with a dance floor. When we got there, I spotted the Cullen's getting out of Emmett's jeep, Esme and Carlisle weren't with them _'So that makes five.'_ I thought to myself. All the guys had a leather jacket, and both Alice and Rosalie had on a black leather mini skirt and a corset top shirt, Rosalie in red, and Alice in purple. When I saw me, I offered a small smile before heading to the smaller tent at the back.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

A few minutes after we got inside the tent Alice pulled us all to the side, saying that Bella was about to sing. True to the word, Bella headded to the piano thirty second after Alice said so.

"OK..I really hope you all like this song." Bella said, and then she started to play.

"_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little tint town with some strange new friends_

She is right. She did move the a small town and meet some very weird friends.

_Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's 'til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the six of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the night  
No, I can't resist the night_

Bella looked right at Alice and Rosalie for the next verse.

_Alice screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
She squeals so loud at an inside joke  
And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
Rose she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Baby, I'm just as clever as than a girl like her  
Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon_

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his blood red shirt  
We were all in love and I all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, you're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last_

_It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses_

_My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a shit load of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's not a mistake_

Bella played a few more keys before stopping, spinning around to look into the crowd, and stare right at me and my family. The she sang in a soft and sad voice.

_Maybe you were all faster than me  
You gave me up so easily  
These silly little wounds might never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been_

Bella spins back around and startes playing.

_So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the six of us  
In white houses_

_And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses_

_In white houses  
In white houses  
In white houses"_

"Thanks for listening." Bella said, as she walked out the stage.

"Told you, you still had a chance." Alice said, smirking.

**_Alice Point Of View:_**

After Bella's preformance, I didn't need to explain the meaning of her song. It was simply - she missed us.

Later on, me and Rosalie went to one of the tents to freshen up. When we got there, we heard Jessica and Lauren talking about Bella.

"Bella this...Bella that...ugh, it's not enough she has Cullens rapped around her finger but she needs every other guy too." Jessica sneered.

"You know I wish that rumor about Bella be pregenant had been true." Lauren said.

"It couldhas been true...we started it." Jessica said.

"Whatever...it would have stopped the other guys from going after her." Laurensneered, as their walked out of the tent.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Around 11:30pm, Bella and her group walked on stage, just like last night.

"Is tonight going to be like last night?" Rosalie asked.

"No...Edward might go into shock but not really." I said.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

"OK...so last night Sara picked the dance song, and tonight it's my turn." Emily said.

"Yesterday we were sulty and tonight we're feeling dirty." Sara said.

"So, here we go." Angela said.

Then the music started, and we took off your coats.

_

* * *

_

**_\m/_**

**_Thanks for reading my story,  
I'll try to update soon,_**

**_\m/_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Please Reveiw,_**

**_Please Reveiw,_**

**_Please Reveiw,_**

**_Please Reveiw,_**

**_Please Reveiw._**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**


	10. Chapter 9: Dirty

**_Thank for reading..._**

* * *

The song from this chapter is Dirty by Christina Aguilera.  
http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Kaej4Wjkj1Q

* * *

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

"We're going to need a little help with this song so here my friend from Phoenix....Aaron." I said, as Aaron ran on stage. Aaron walk 6'3", black, and build like a tank. He wasn't an Emmett, but he still was pretty big. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a black hoodie with white graffi design on it, and he a black baseball cap on backward with _'Aaron'_ write on it.

"Wuzzup, people!" Aaron yelled. The crowd cheered.

"OK...let's get started." Angela yelled, as your coats hit the floor.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

**Boys:**  
_'Sweet Mother of Jesus, Praise God.'  
'I have seen beauty, and thy name is Emily's ass'  
'God Bless Booty Shorty'_

**Girls:**  
_'Her's booty is fake....There is no way a white good can have that booty.'  
'Dang...those girls are trying to give the guys a stroke.'  
'My boyfriend had better not do any thing stupid.'_

Those were thoughts, I heard when Bella and her group took off their coats. All of Bella's group was either in booty shorts or a mini skirt. Angela was in tan booty shorty, a pink sport bra, and a fishnet shirt. Sara was in a white mini skirt and ripped pink tank top. Emily was in black booty short and a mid-drift leather jacket. Bella was tan plain mini skirt and a mid-drift, long-sleeve red top.

**_

* * *

_**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Chech out the video to see how the girls dance.

* * *

Bella Point Of View:

This is going to being an interresting preformance.

_**[Aaron:](the girls:)  
**Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (ho), girls you nasty? (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)_

_**[Bella:](Aaron;)  
**Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)_

**_Emmett Point Of View:_**

Wow...my little sis can dance.

_**[Emily and Sara:]  
**Ooh, We overdue  
Gives us some room  
We coming through  
Paid our dues  
In the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room_

_**[Bella:](the girls:)**  
DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off_

**_Rosalie Point Of View:_**

OK...I REALLY miss the old shy Bella. Not this it's-all-out-there Bella.

_**[Angela:]**  
It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)  
No question, time for some action_

_**[Bella:]**  
Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
'bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise_

**_Alice Point Of View:_**

Well at least her fashion sence has gotten better.

_**[Girls:]**  
Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

_**[Emily:]**  
Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups_

_**[Sara:]**  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass (ha)_

_**[Angela:]**  
I like that_

**_Jasper Point Of View:_**

This is almost as bad as yesterday.

_**[Bella:]**  
Tight hip huggers (low for ho)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off_

Bella took of her top to releave a red sleeveless halter top that stop right under her breast. And than every boy's lust in the build went up ten-fold. _**I REALLY WANT TO LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
hot rockin', everyone's talking_

_**[All:](Bella:)**  
Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
(Gonna make some noise)_

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

I wonder how Edward's handling people's thinks and Jaspers handling people's emotions.

_**[Girls:]**  
Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival_

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

Bad thoughts...Bad thoughts from preformance...Good Preformance...Very Good Preformance....I'm the world's best idoit for leaving.

_**[Bella:]**  
Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been wait'n on  
Get up get it rough  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you love  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

_what to do when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I betcha somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)_

_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..._

_**[Aaron:](Bella:)**  
Not in alll versions, if it isn't just skip it  
Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Bella, better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_

_**[Girls:](Bella:)**  
Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

_**[Emily & Sara:]**  
Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

_**[Angela:](Bella:)**  
Rowdy  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(I wanna get dirrty)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
(Ooh yeah)  
Sweat dripping over my body  
(Let's get dirrty)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
(Wanna get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
(Ooh yeah)  
It's about time for my arrival_

_**[Bella & Aaron:]**  
Uh, what?_

I have one word to describe Bella's preformance.....DAMN!!!

_**Bella Point Of View:**_

I was pantingafter all the dancing. I looked at Edward after my dance. His mouth was hanging open and his eye were glued to me, so I winked at him. The crowd was cheering so loud, I felt like I was on a high.

"So...what'd ya'll think." Aaron had into his mic. The crowd just cheered in responce.

"I think they like it." Emily said.

* * *

_OK...so coming up next will be a new character and Bella has a sit down with the Cullens._

_**

* * *

**_

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_OK..so I'm writing a new story called The Age of the Vampics, but if I do I'm going to be taking time off a few of my story. I all depends if people like my new story or not, so sorry if I don't update on this story soon._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	11. Chapter 10: Don't Move

**_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_**

**_THANKS FOR READING MY STORY & PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO._**

* * *

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

"I want to be able to drink and numb the thoughts..." I said.

"Is it that bad?" Emmett asked. I glared at him.

"If the boys in here had the same thoughts you have about Rosalie, I would me happy." I said.

"Dude, don't tell me that...it's my sister over there." Emmett said.

"Where's Jasper." Rosalie said, looking around.

"He took Alice somewhere cause all the lust in here...it was just too much." I said.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

After our performance, I told the girls to meet me at the car in ten minutes. I needed to talk to Edward. I looked toward the back of the tent but I didn't see him or any of them. I headed outside and saw him leaning against a tent pole, pinching his nose.

"That bad..." I teased, walking towards him.

"Worst than yesterday, when you gave me a lap dance in front of everyone." He said back.

"Did you like the lap dance..." I said smirking. He looked at me fighting a smile but failed.

"Actually I like it...but so get have the other guys there." He said with that croaked smile. I laughing a little

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

Me and Bella laughed a little, but the she got a strange look on her face. "Did you mean...Did you mean you love me." she said, looking down.

"Yes...I only left to protect you. It hurt to be away. It felt like I'd left my heart and also I couldn't breathe." I said. I remember, one time I had passedore that have fressis in it. I hurt so much just thinking about it, because I was trying not to think about Bella, and let when I lefted the store, it felt like I'd lost the only thing that tied me to her.

"Then hold very still, I want to try something." Bella said. So I did exactly as she said, and didn't move. I didn't move, when she wrapped her arms around my neck. I didn't move, when she reached up in her toes. I didn't move, when she kissed my neck, or when she started to kiss her way to my jaw. But when her lips touched mine, I moved. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I leanned down towards her.

"Bella..." I vaggelly heard Angela called.

"See you tomorrow..." Bella said, walking away.

"Wait..." I called. She turned to face me.

"Yes..." she said.

"Alice says tomorrow, it'll be sunny. Can we go somewhere and talk...just you and me." I said.

"Sure..." She said, before leaving.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_LATER THAT NIGHT_  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Victoria Point Of View:_**

_'Revenge...Revenge...Revenge...I will soon have my revenge...They can't always wacth her.'_

* * *

_OK...SO FIVE TO TEN REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER._

_(o_O)_

_SO IT THIS CHAPTER A HIT OR MISS?_

_

* * *

_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

****

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ:_

_Thank you so much for reading my story.  
I hoped you liked, and if you did..well you didn't._

* * *

_Character change - Ok so I am going to change the appearrance of some of the characters just a little:_

_**Sara** - Slightly tan skin, blande hair, blue eys_

_**Emily** - carmel-colored skin, brown hair passed her shoulders, brown eyes_

_**Angela** - Just more curves, but still the same_

_**Bella** - Just make her slightly more curve_

_**The Cullens** - All stay the sameas they are_

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW**

**MY**

**STORY**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	13. Chapter 11: Trips Home

**_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_**

**_THANKS FOR READING MY STORY & PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO._**

* * *

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

I got into the car and couldn't keep the smile off my face all the way to Emily's house. Once we all got into our pj's the questions started.

"What happened?" Angela said.

"Why you grinning like a fool?" Sara said,

"Did you get laid?" Emily said, the rest stared at her, like she had two heads, "What?...It's a good question."

"Do you ever wish you could smother her in her sleep?" Sara said, looking at Angela and me.

"Yes." Me and Angela said.

"Good...then it's not just me." Sara said.

"Hey, that's not nice." Emily said, throwing a pillow at Sara. Soon, we were all in the middle of a major pillow fight..._'Man, my friends are nuts.'_ I thought to myself

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

She kissed me....She actually kissed me...After everything I've done, She still kissed me. And she agreed to talk to me, privetly.

"OK....I can't take it anymore, what in the freaking world got you so happy." Emmett said.

"Bella..." I said. Emmett gasped, "What?" I said.

"You did it...you finally got laid...Good maybe, now you'll lighten up---" Emmett said. Before I pushed him.

"I wished you'd learn to shut up." I said.

"Sometimes, I wish the same thing..." Rosalie said, shaking her head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

I woke up and put on a pair of long, dark jeans, a blue and black striped hooded shirt, and my black boots. I already told the ladies of my skipping. Emily said I was going to get some action. I swear she is worst than Emmett.

Right after the girls left for school, I walked to the window. I looked out and they he was, leaning against his car.

"Hey..." I said.

"Hello..." he said, opening the door for me.

"Let go." I said smiling.

**_Alice Point Of View:_**

We had just said goodbye to Edward as he went off for his date with Bella.

"Alice, is this gonna work?" Emmett said.

"Maybe but it all depends on one thing..." I said

"On what?" Emmett said.

"How big of an idiot Edward is." I said.

* * *

_(o_O)_

_SO IT THIS CHAPTER A HIT OR MISS?_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	14. Chapter 12: The Talk

**_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_**

**_THANKS FOR READING MY STORY & PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO._**

* * *

**_And remember:_**

**() ()  
****(='.'=)  
****(")_(")**

**_THE BUNNY ROXS!!!!!_**

* * *

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

Edward took me to the meadow. I was still just as beautiful and just as magical. I thought back on all that's happened here. "_The lion fell inlove with the lamb."...Laurant finding me here a few months after Edward left...The were---..._

"Bella, I'm sorry." Edward said, breaking me of my thoughts.

"Sorry..." I asked.

"I'm sorry I left..it was the stupid's thing I have ever done. If---" He started but I cut him of.

"Sorry...You think that you can just say sorry...Edward, you left me, you told me you didn't love me, didn't want me." I shouted. _'Dang, when did I decide to let my anger out.'_ I thought to myself.

"Bella..." Edward said.

"Why did you leave me...the true...I want the truth." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"I left to protect you." Edward said.

"From what?" I asked.

"Me...I knew that you would never be safe if I was with you. I wanted to give you the world but instead I was taking it all away from you. I would have protected you from everything but I couldn't protect you from me. I knew that if I didn't leave right then and not come back that I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from hurting you again. When I went to leave I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly _believed_ that I didn't want you anymore. The most absurd, ridiculous concept-as if there were any way that _I_ could exist without needing _you_! I _have_ always loved you, and I _will_ always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. I can't even imagine how you felt but you need to know that leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done. It killed me to be away from you. My heart hasn't beat in over one hundred of years, but this was different. It was like my heart was gone—like I was hollow. Like I'd left everything that was inside me here with you. All I ever wanted was to come running back to you. I wanted to beg for you to take me back but I couldn't. Only _you_ could be more important than what I wanted… what I needed. What I want and need is to be with you, and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again." Edward said, before I could replied, his lips crashed to mine.

I couldn't fight him. Not because he was stronger than, but because mine will crumbled to dust the second our lips meet. This kiss was down as carefule as the kisses before he left., which suited me just fine.

So I kissed him back, my heart pounding out a jagged, disjointed rhythm while my breathing turned to panting. I could feel even line of his body against mine, pressing me into the ground. _'I didn't relieze we had lied down.'_ His hands memorizing my face, just as mine were his. Soon he rolled us over so I was laying on her. He pulled away so I could breathe and whispered to me.

"I swear, I will not leave you again." He whispered, holding me to his chest.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

We just sat there inour meadow for a while. I couldn't believe that the angel in my arms had forgiven me. If she had been anyone else, she would have done alot more yelling before running away from me.

"I love you..." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She said, snuggling into me chest.

_'Ugh...what is that bloodsuckers doing here.'_ thought someone.

"We're not alone, Bella." I whispered in her ear, pulling us to our feet.

"Who..." She whispered back.

"I don't know..." I paused and sniffed the air, "but they smell like wet dog."

"I think, I might know who that is..." Bella said, bitting her bottom lip.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

"Who do you think it is?" Edward asked.

This is going to go horribly wrong. I just know it. I should have told him before. I shouldn't have agreed to this. 'I'm so screwed.

"Well,...you know how when I was yelling, I said you'll leaving didn't kept away the monster..." I trailed out.

"Yes..." he said.

"Well, I am sort of friends with a pack of werewolves," I admitted in a rush, " The Quileutes turn into wolves when there are vampires around. They know most of you from a long tme ago."

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

_Werewolves_....she was hanging out with a pack of **_WEREWOLVES_**.

I had left to keep her safe and she go on and hangs out with werewolves. Young, immature werewolves, that could kill her in seconds.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is...Were you supposed to be staying out of trouble." I said, growering at her.

"There's nothing wrong with werewolves." She muttered.

"Until they lose their tempers." I said, shaking my head, "Leave it toyou, Bella. Anyone one else would be better off when the vampires left town. But you have to start hanging out with the first monsters you find."

"I'm not a monster...unlike some people here." Said a russet-colored boy coming out of the tree line of the forest.

**_Jacob Point Of View:_**

"Dog..." the bloodsucker said.

"Leech..." I said, trying not to phrase

"Mutt..." he growled

"Bloodsucker..." I said

"I am dating and am friends with two over-grown name-caller." Bella muddered shaking her head.

"What are you doing here."I said, through gritted teeth.

"I'm here for Bella." it replied.

"So you can hurt her again." I said, shaking.

"I would never..." he started, but I cut him off.

"You did before." I said, thinking about those first fews months when Bella was, for lack of a better term, the walking dead.

"Stop." He whispered, his face crumpled in pain.

"Why should I?" I asked, thinking about all the pain he put her through.

"Enough...Jake, cut it out." Bella yelled at us both.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

"Enough...Jake, cut it out." I yelled. This was entirely rediculous. We are all grown adults...or at least I am.

"If you are going to act like this then I'm leaving,...but Jake, I'll get Leah," I said, Jake's eye's wide eyed when I pulled the imprint card on him, "and Eward, you'll be hurting my friens which hurts me."

"Now, if you're both done acting like two-years old...Come on Edward, let's go." I pulled on his arm.

"Where to?" Edward said, watched Jake.

"Charlie's" I said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We were in my room, Charlie was working late at the station, so Edward didn't have to climb through the window. We were just laying onme bed. His arms wrapped around me, and me laying on his chest.

"What did he show you back at the meadow, Edward." I whispered. Hisarms tighted around me as if he were afraid I leave.

"What my leaving did...Bella, I am so sorry. If I hadn't of been so stupid, none of this would have happen." Edward said. I lifted my head up to look at his face. In his eyes, I saw only love and sadness. Love for me and sadness for what he had done to me from leaving.

"Hey, it's ok...you here now...that's all that matters." I said, kissing his cheek.

"I don't deserve you." Edward whispered, pulling me back into his chest.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, my Bella." Edward said, kissing my forehead.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_****_TWO HOURS LATER  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

"Don't you want to just stay here with me?" I teased kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Yes...but, I need to get ready for tonight's party." Bella said smiling.

* * *

_(o_O)_

_SO IT THIS CHAPTER A HIT OR MISS?_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	15. Chapter 13: At School

**_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_**

**_THANKS FOR READING MY STORY & PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO._**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Ok, so who was wondering what was happening to Angela, Sara, and Emily at school when Edward and Bella were taking?_

_Well perpare to find out._

**_

* * *

_**

Angela Point Of View:

"I wondering what's happening between Bella and lover boy right now." Sara said, as we walked into school.

"Who knows; who cares." Emily replied

"Whatever...let's get to music class." I said, walking towards to auditorium.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, Class, as you all know, you were given to songs to prepare. One with a partner and one with a group." Mrs. Anderson said, "Now, first up is Emily and Mike."

"Good luck, girl." I said.

"Don't need it but thanks." Emily said winking, as she walked to the stage.

"Ok...we're doing **'I'm Dominacian'**. And Tyler is going to help a bit."

[Emily:]  
_I've had it up to here  
So let me make it very clear  
Because I swear I'll never clue you in again  
Every time that you profess  
I come from Puerto Rico --_

[Mike:]  
_Yes?_

[Emily:]  
_For the last time, Turk, I'm Dominican!_

[Mike:]  
_Don't make a big to-do  
I was simply testing you_

[Emily:]  
_Then why'd you tell J.D. our baby's blaxican?_

[Mike:]  
_Babe, you know I know the truth_

[Emily:]  
_Well, I need a little proof  
So list all you know about me, or no sex again_

[Mike:]  
_Uh... Let's see...  
Your name is Carla _

[Emily:]  
_Oh, yes_

[Mike:]  
_You are Latina_

[Emily:]  
_Impressive_

[Mike:]  
_You're a nurse, your mother's dead  
And, wait -- I got it!  
Three sisters_

[Emily:]  
_Turk!_

[Mike:]  
_Two sisters?  
Well, I'm sure you have a brother who's a huge jerk-off!_

[Emily:]  
_Tell me, what's my middle name?_

[Mike:]  
_Okay, I'm tired of this game  
Let's forget it, I give up, I guess you win again  
But it's not just me who gets mixed up  
By all this crazy ethnic stuff!_

[Tyler:]  
_Sorry, even I know, she's Dominican!  
Boo-ya!_

[Emily:]  
_Did I grow up in Illinois or was it Michigan?_  
_How long before we met was I in medicine?  
Was our wedding song the Beatles or Led Zeppelin?  
Am I freakin' Puerto Rican or Dominican?_

[Mike:]  
_The thing is guys remember facts  
Like what Derek Jeter hit last year, which was three-oh-three!  
And that is why our brains are maxed  
And there's no room for things like birthdays or ethnicities!_

[Emily:]  
_Well, thank you for that glimpse into the workings of the inner man_

[Mike:]  
_Let's talk about your job and not the fact that you're..._

[Emily:]  
_Dominican!_

[Mike:]  
_You're not staying home from work_

[Emily:]  
_Will that make you happy, Turk?_

[Mike:]  
_I'll support you if you choose to earn the Benjamins_

[Emily:]  
_Then I'll return to work today!  
Now, you're sure that that's okay?_

[Mike:]  
_I say si which is yes in Dominican!  
And Puerto Rican!_

[Emily:]  
_Turk!_

_[Mike:]  
But you're Dominican!_

_**Emily Point Of View:**_

"Thank you so much for listen." I said, as the class clapped.

"Ok, next up is Sara and Johnny." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Now, our song it **'Bop to the Top'**." Sara said.

_[Johnny:]  
Mucho Gusto_

_[Sara:]  
Aye que fabulosa  
Rrrrr aye aye AYE_

_[Johnny and Sara:]  
Arrriba_

_[Sara:]  
¯Quieres bailar?_

_[Johnny:]  
Mirame_

_[Sara:]  
I believe in dreaming  
And shooting for the stars_

_[Johnny:]  
Baby to be number one  
You got to raise the bar_

_[Sara:]  
Kicking and a scratching  
Grinding out my best_

_[Johnny:]  
Anything it takes to climb  
The ladder of success_

_[Both:]  
Work our tails off everyday  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away_

_[Johnny:]  
Caliente_

_[Sara:]  
Suave  
Yeah we're gonna_

_[Both:]  
Bop bop bop, bop to the top_

_[Johnny:]  
Slip and slide and ride that rhythm_

_[Both:]  
Jump and hop  
Hop until we drop_

_[Sara:]  
And start again_

_[Both:]  
Zip zap zop hop, walk like a mop_

_[Johnny:]  
Scoot around the corner_

_[Both:]  
Move it to the groove  
Until the music stops  
Do the bop bop bop  
To the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top  
Gimme gimme  
Shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction_

_[Sara:]  
Show some muscle_

_[Johnny:]  
Do the hustle_

_[Sara:]  
Yeah we're gonna_

_[Both:]  
Bop bop bop, bop to the top_

_[Johnny:]  
Wipe away your inhibitions_

_[Both:]  
Stump stump stump, do the rump_

_[Sara:]  
And strut your stuff_

_[Both:]  
Bop bop bop, straight to the top  
We're going for the glory_

_[Johnny:]  
We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop_

_[Sara:]  
(Stop)_

_[Both:]  
Till we reach the top  
Bop to the top_

**_Sara Point Of View:_**

"Thanks for listening." Me and Johnny said, walking off the stage.

"Next up is Angela and Ben." Mrs. Andersaon said.

"Okay, we're do **'That Face'**." Ben said.

_[Ben:]  
The urge to merge can rob us of our senses  
The need to breed can make a man a drone  
We must be on alert with our defenses  
For every skirt will test testosterone  
So knowing this I severed all connection  
With any creature sporting silk or lace  
I was firmly headed in the right direction  
When suddenly I stumbled on that face  
That face, that face  
That dangerous face  
I mustn't be unwise  
Those lips, that nose, those eyes  
Could lead to my demise  
That face, that face  
That marvelous face  
I never should begin  
Those cheeks, that neck, that chin  
Will surely do me in  
I must be smart  
And hide my heart  
If she's within a mile  
If I don't duck  
I'm out of luck  
She'd kill me with her smile  
That face, that face  
That fabulous face  
It's clear I must beware  
I'm certain if I fall in love  
I'm lost without a trace  
But it's worth it...  
For that face _

_[Angela:]  
That face, that face  
That lovable face  
It melts my Swedish heart _

_[Ben:]  
I'm certain if I fall in love  
I'm lost without a trace... _

_[Both:]  
But it's worth it for...  
That face _

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
TOWARDS THE END OF CLASS_****  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Ben Point Of View:_**

"Okay, now is time to stat group songs so first up is Angela, Sara, and Emily."

"We're singing **'New Girl in Town'**." my beautiful Angela said.

[Angela & Sara:]  
_Hey look out for that moving van  
Driving down our streets  
You better lock up your man  
Before he meets  
The New Girl in Town_

[Angela:]  
_Who just came on the scene  
_  
[Angela & Sara;]  
_The New Girl in Town_

[Sara:]  
_Can't be more than sixteen  
_  
[Angela & Sara;]  
_And she's got a way of makin'  
A boy act like a clown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
We don't know what to do  
'Bout the new girl in town  
The New Girl in Town  
_  
[Angela:]  
_Seems to dance on air_

[Angela & Sara:]  
_The New Girl in Town  
_  
[Sara:]  
_She's got the coolest hair_

[Angela & Sara:]  
_You better tell the homecoming queen  
To hold on to her crown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
Or she's gonna loose it to  
The New Girl in Town_

[Sara:]  
_She's hip, she's cool_

[Angela:]  
_I'm gonna get her after school_

[Angela & Sara:]  
_And yet we'd like to be like her  
'Cause she's the kitten  
That the cats prefer_

[Emily:]  
_ladies step aside  
_  
[All:]  
_The New Girl in Town_

[Emily:]  
_Has my guy on a string  
_  
[All:]  
_The New Girl in Town_

[Emily:]  
_Hey look she's wearing his ring_

[All:]  
_I can't stop crying and so  
In my own tears I'm gonna drown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
_  
[Emily:]  
_Cause he wants to rendezvous_

[All:]  
_With the new girl  
_  
[Emily:]  
_We're kinda sad and blue  
_  
[All:]  
_Yes it's true  
We'd like to say...  
To The New Girl in Town_

The New Girl in Town  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo

From out of the blue girl  
This town's in a stew girl  
What a hullabloo girl  
She ain't just passing through girl  
She's sticking like glue girl  
To the man I thought I knew girl  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
Hey look out for that moving van  
Look out, look out, look out, look out  
She was...The New Girl in Town

**_Angela Point Of View:_**

The rest of the day was really uneventful.

_

* * *

_

_(o_O)_

_SO IT THIS CHAPTER A HIT OR MISS?_

_

* * *

_

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW._**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**


	16. Chapter 14: Wolves Meet Vamps

**_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_**

**_THANKS FOR READING MY STORY & PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO._**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Some people have messaged me saying that they didn't like the last chapter. Well, before, some people were wondering what happened to Angela, Sara, and Emily. So I gave them what they wanted._

_Plus, I really wanted them to sing_ **'New Girl In Town'** & **'I'm Dominican'**_._

* * *

Now, back to the story...

* * *

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

When I got to the club later that evening, before I had even taken off my helmet, Alice launched herself into my arms.

"I got my best friend back." Alice squealed, after she let go of me. She gave me a once over before smiling, "Nice choice with the outfit."

"Thanks." I said.

I had on black skinny jeans and a tight v-neck, three-quart sleeve blue shirt and a leather jacket and black pumps.

"Where's everyone else." I said, looking around for the other Cullens.

"They'll be here soon I just wanted to see you first." Alice said, then she frowned at me, "Bella, would you happen to know why I can't 'see' tonight."

"My friends are coming." I said. Alice frowned

"I still thinks, even you should've known better than to hang out with a pack of wolves." Alice said.

"Whatever..." I said.

"BELLA." I heard a booming voice yell. I turned around to see Emmett running --- at a human pace --- up to me.

**_Emmett Point Of View:_**

"BELLA." I yelled, running up to her. I stopped mid-way, when Iwas hit with the awful smell of wet dog.

"Does anyone else smell dog?" I asked. Bella bit her bottom lip.

"What would be my friends..." Bella said.

"But why do they smell of wet dog?" Jasper asked.

"Edward didn't tell you?" Bella said.

"No." Rosalie said.

"'We're werewolves...that's why." came a voice from behind. I turns and saw six, bronze-skinned teenagers coming towards us.

Bella Point Of View:

"Jacob, Leah, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Seth, this is the Cullens. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward this is the pack." I said.

"Mutt..." Edward said to Jacob.

"Leech..." Jacob shot back.

"And let the name calling begin." I mummered.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

"What are you doing here." I growled.

"We've come to listen to our friend sing." Embry said.

"Unlike you, who probably came for a snack." Paul said.

"Watch it dogs." Rosalie said.

"OK...when you all stop actinglike child, I'll be inside." Bella said, walking away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
IN THE DRESSING ROOM  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

"Would you just tell the man you love him aready." Emily said.

"Yea...exactly." Sara said.

"Fine...then admit to Johnny and Micheal, how much you love them." I said, to Emily and Sara as I walking out the room.

**_Sara Point Of View:_**

_***FLACKBACK***_

_It was my first day at Forks High. I was walking into school, when a blonde boy grabbed my arm;._

_"Hi...I'm Mike Newton." He said._

_"Hey..." I said, pulling my arm from him._

_"You wanna go out." He said;. 'Damn, this guy don't watch his time' I thought._

_"No." I said;._

_"Please" He asked._

_"The girl said no, Newton" A voice from behind said._

_"Whatever, Micheal." Mike said, walking away._

_"Thanks." I said._

_"No, worries, I'll always wacth out for you." He said. This guys doesn't even know me, and his helping me out._

_"I'm Sara." I said._

_"Micheal."_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

_'It couldn't hurt too tell him.'_ I thought.

**_Emily Point Of View:_**

_***FLACKBACK***_

_"Your dad is such a crazy person that they should put your whole family away." Lauren said._

_Ok...so yes my dad has depression but his not crazy. I was trying not to cry. I may be a tough girl, but I has a soft spot when it deals with my family;._

_"Let me alone." I said._

_"What you going to go crazy on me." Lauren sneered._

_"Beat it." Johnny said._

_"Whatever..." Lauren said._

_"You OK?" Johhny asked._

_"Yes...Thanks, Johnny." I said._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

_'I do love the fool.'_ I thought.

* * *

_(o_O)_

_SO IT THIS CHAPTER A HIT OR MISS?_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	17. Chapter 15: Some Hearts

**_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_**

**_THANKS FOR READING MY STORY & PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO._**

_

* * *

_

The song for this chapter is 'Some Hearts' by Carrie Underwood.

* * *

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

"Ok...this song is for all the couples out there." Bella said, as a project started up behind her. On the screen was just a bunch of random picture of all the people of Forks.

[Bella:]  
_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you_

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

The screen behind Bella explored in a bunch of different colored stars.

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks_

Pictures of Angela and Ben hit the screen.

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

Picture of Jessica and Mike came on next.

_Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy_

Picture of Jake and Leah followed.

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

Picture of Renee and Phil popped up next. And then the screen went back to the bunches os stars.

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess_

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks_

Pictures of Carlise and Esme.

_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_

Pictures of Emmett and Rosalie.

_Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy_

Pictures of Jasper and Alice.

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh_

No picture came up the screen just went blank. No stars...no color...no nothing.

_'Oh, this can't be good.'_ - Jasper  
_'Edward...'_ - Emmett  
_'Why did her sound get sad-ish.'_ - Rosalie  
_'Two seconds...'_ - Alice  
_'Yes, she's not taking the bloodsucker back...YES!'_ - Jacob

_Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes_

Pictures of Me and Bella sudden exposed on the screen.

_'Thank God.'_ - Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Me  
_'Damn it!'_ - Jacob

_Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh_

_Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

"Thanks for listening." Bella said, walking off the stage.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

I ran the where the girls were changing to get ready for our second song. Once I got there Emily said,.

"What took you so long to pick that song girl." She throwing my clothes at me.

I just laughed and got to changing.

**_Victoria Point Of View:_**

"I will have my revenge...soon." I said, to myself.

* * *

_(o_O)_

_SO IT THIS CHAPTER A HIT OR MISS?_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	18. Chapter 16: Stickwitu

**_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_**

**_THANKS FOR READING MY STORY & PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO._**

_

* * *

_

The song for this chapter is Stickwitu by the Pussycat Dolls.

* * *

**_Alice Point Of View:_**

Edward was smiling. It is so great to finally see everyone happy. I looked toward the stage and saw Bella and her girls come to the stage.

"This is going out to my guy." Bella said, as the music. I swear, Edward's smile got bigger just at her words.

[Bella:]  
_I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)_

[All:]  
_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you._

_**Emmett Point Of View:**_

Man, Bella is just...amausing.

[Angela:]  
_I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say  
_  
[All:]  
_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you._

**_Johnny Point Of View:_**

[Emily:]  
_And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)_

Ok..I'm going to try and ask Emily out.

_**Micheal Point Of View:**_

Sara looked right at me while she was singing.

[Sara:]  
_And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me._

She right, I'm entire wrappped up in her...and I won't have it any other way.

_**Rosalie Point Of View:**_

[Bella:]  
_I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly._

This girl just completes our family.

**_Jasper Point Of View:_**

[Angela:]  
_I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me) _

So much love...

I wrapped my arms around Alice and whispered, "I love you." in her ear.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

[All:]  
_So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down._

[Bella:]  
_I love you and you love me  
And that's all that counts._

That's true...that is the only thing that matters in this world to me.

[All:]  
_So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say_

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

[Bella:]  
_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever._

She is perfect. She is willing to put up with me for the rest of eturnity. Any other person would run screaming in the other direction, but she is still here and still loves me.

**_Ben Point Of View:_**

[Angela:]  
_Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you._

I am so lucky to have her.

**_Johnny & Micheal Point Of View:_**

[Sara & Emily:]  
_You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby._

Man, this girl is so special.

**_Edward Point of View:_**

[Bella:]  
_Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you._

Just like her voice...She is an angel.

[All:]  
_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you._

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

"We're going to go have some fun." Angela said, as we left the stage.

* * *

_(o_O)_

_SO IT THIS CHAPTER A HIT OR MISS?_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	19. Chapter 17: Crazier

**_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_**

**_THANKS FOR READING MY STORY & PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO._**

* * *

_The song for this chapter is "Crazier" by Taylor Swift._

**_

* * *

_**

Bella Point Of View:

I walked off the stage and headed towards Edward. He had on my favorite crooked smile. "So what did you think?" I asked, standing right in front of him.

"Beautiful," Edward said.

"Bella, I didn't know you could sing so sweetly." Emmett said.

"Do you wanna dance?" I asked Edward, holding out my hand.

"Yes." Edward said.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

Bella lead me to the me to the middle of the floor just as "Crazier" by Taylor Swift.

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything_

"Hold on." I whispered in her ear. Then I picked her up and spun her around.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier_

Oh, man, I love this woman.

_**Bella Point Of View:**_

_I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

"I'm so glad you're back." I whispered.

"I won't leave you ever again." Edward said.

"Promise me something Edward." I said.

_**Edward Point Of View:**_

"Promise me something Edward." Bella said.

"Yes..." I said.

"Don't let me go this time." Bella said.

"I swear...I will not." I said.

_You lift my my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier_

_Ohhhh_

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh_

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You take me away  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier Crazier_

"I love you." I said, as the song came to a close.

"I love you too, my Bella." Edward said. I got on my tiptoes and kissed him. I let all of the love I felt for him go into the kiss, and he kiss me back with just a much love.

* * *

_(o_O)_

_SO IT THIS CHAPTER A HIT OR MISS?_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	20. Chapter 18: First Hunting Trip

**_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_**

**_THANKS FOR READING MY STORY & PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO._**

* * *

_*****Two Week Later*****_

**_Edward's Point Of View:_**

"I don't want to leave you." I whispered. Bella and I were in her room, while Charlie was asleep down the hall. I were staring out the window into the rain. Bella was on my chest, listening to my breathing.

"The sooner you leave; the sooner you get back." Bella said, kissing my neck.

"True." I said, running my hands through her hair.

"So, you leave tomorrow and get back..." She let her sentence trail off.

"Monday." I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Three days..." She whispered.

"I'll miss you." I whispered

"I'll miss you more." She said, lenning up and kissing my lips.

**_Bella's Point Of View:_**

**_***NEXT MORNING***_**

"Bye." Edward said.

"Hurry back to me." I said, as he kissed the top of my head.

"Always." He said. And then he was gone. This was the first time he had acttual left since his return, and it hurt a little.

I just sat there on my bed for a few minutes after he left.

"Bella, I'm heading to Billy's....Do you want a ride?" Charlie called from down stairs.

"No, Dad...I'm going over to Sara's, there we might head over to Port Angelus." I said.

"OK." He said. I heard him leave the house and heard the cruiser go down the street.

I grabbed my cell phone and dailed Sara.

"Hello..." I heard from the other line.

"Hey, Sara. It's Bella." I said.

"Oh, Bella...so how are you and lover boy...I mean, Ihaven't seen you too apart since you got back together." Sara gushed.

"Oh, he's offcamping with his family---" I started, but she cut me off

"We should have a girl's night out!" She screamed. I had to hold the phone away from my ear until she calmed down.

"I was just calling to say that." I laughed

"Well, then get your butt over here...I'm calling Angela." She said, and then she hung up on me.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

"Edward, come on...the sooner we get going the sooner we get back." Alice said.

"You're wanting her right?" I asked, worried about leaving her.

"Always." Alice said.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

"Ok...since this is the first time we've all been together, we're going to play a game." Sarah said. We were all in her living room. Sarah's parents were out of town, so we were spend the weekend together.

"What game?" I asked.

"Truth of Dare..." She said.

* * *

_(o_O)_

_SO IT THIS CHAPTER A HIT OR MISS?_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	21. Chapter 19: True, then Dare

**_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_**

**_THANKS FOR READING MY STORY & PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO._**

* * *

_"Truth of Dare..."_

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

"Don't you mean Truth _or_ Dare." Emily said teasing.

"You all know that when I get excited I can't speak right." Sara huffed.

"And we still love you." I laughed.

"Now the name of the game is truth then dare." Sara said, "And yes, I said it right."

"Whatever." I said.

"Just for that, Bella, you're first...truth or dare?" Sara said.

"Well, since the name of the game is truth then dare...I'll go with truth." I said.

"If you had to make-out with anyone in the room, who would it be?" Sara said.

I knew what she was trying to do. You make one little comment after a game of spin the bottle, and she won't let it go.

"Well..." I said, "Angela...'cause I prefers brunettes." _and bronze-hair boys too._

**_Emily Point Of View:_**

Bella was as red as a tomato, but Angela was no better.

"OK...enough with teasing me...uhm...Emily." Bella said.

"Shoot." I said.

"UHm...How exactly did you feel when Johnny kissed you for the first time?" Bella asked.

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_Me and Johnny were running from the car to my front porch. We had just gotten back from Portland. Johnny wanted to do the classic first date, so he took me to dinner and a movie. When we got back to Forks, it was pouring down._

_"That was amazing." I said, shaking some water out of my hair._

_"I thought you would like it." Johnny said, smiling down at me._

_"So..." I said, lending closer to him._

_"So...uhm...goodnight." Johnny said, shyly. Wait...wasn't he goingto give me a goodnight kiss. I didn't want to push him, so I just let it drop._

_"Goodnight." I said, unlocking thrdoor and heading inside. I closed the door and lend against it._

_What did I do? We had a great time. Why didn't he want to kiss me goodnight?_

_Knock...Knock..._

_I opened the door and saw Johnny standing there._

_"What---" I started, but before I could finish, Johnny cut me off with a kiss. The kiss was sweet and loving and perfect. He pulled away grinning._

_"Bye..." He said,before running to his car. I wacthed as he drove down the street, I closed the door to the house before squealing._

_"Yes!" I squealed._

_"Emily Elizabeth Richerson." Dad called._

_'Dang it, I woke the 'rents.' I thought._

_*****END FLASHBACK*****_

"Amazingly perfect." I thought smiling.

**_Angela Point Of View:_**

"Awe..." I said, at Emily's answer.

"That's so sweet." Bella said.

"Yeah...it's so sweet, I think I need to visit the denist." Sara said.

"Ok...um...let's see...Angela---" Emily said.

"Crap." I muddered.

"Do you still have your V-card." Emily asked.

"How can you ask that!...I'm a preacher's kid for goodness sake." I pratically screamed.

"Answer the question." Sara said.

"No." I mummbled.

**_Sara Point Of View:_**

"Hold up, rewind, and play..." Bella screamed, "What the hell did you just say."

"Please don't tell anyone what I am to say." Angela begged.

"Sure, sure...Now, who?" Emily asked. Angela smirked.

"Mike..." Angela said.

"Mike!!!...Angel, are you crazy?!...Does Jessica know about this?!" I screamed.

"Uhm...you, idoit, you you think I would do it with Mike...He is a idoit mixed with a donkey for a face and the personality of a dog." Angela yelled.

"Then who?" Bella asked.

"Ben....you know my boyfriend." Angela said.

"Oh thank the Lord." Bella exhaulted.

"Sara..you're next...uhm...Ok...We all know I lost my card, but do you have yours?" Angela asked.

"Yes." I said

"You're no fun..." Angela said.

"Ok, next round is dares." Emily said.

* * *

_(o_O)_

_SO IT THIS CHAPTER A HIT OR MISS?_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	22. Chapter 20: Taken

**_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_**

**_THANKS FOR READING MY STORY & PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO._**

* * *

**_Angela Point Of View:_**

"Ok, time to start the dare round." Emily said.

Then there was a crash outside, everyone jumped.

"What was that?" Sara asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Hey...Bella maybe you should call Jake." Sara said.

"Ok" Bella said, pulling out her phone.

**_Jacob Point Of View:_**

"I love you, Jake" Leah said, as we curved up next to each other.

"I love you too, Leah." I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Jake, why don't---" Leah started to say something but me phonestarted to ring.

"Hello." I said.

_"Hi, Jake....it's Bella."_

"Hi Bells....what's going on?"

_"Me and the girls are at Angela's house, and something just crashed out side."_

"Do you know what it was?"

_"No...hold on."_

"You can stay there I'll come by." I said. She didn't answer for a minute.

"What's going on?" Leah asked.

"Bella says something just crashed---" I was cut off by a scream on the phone.

"Bella what's wrong...Bella!" I said.

_"Victoria."_ Then the line went dead.

**_Alice Point Of View:_**

I was just about to jump at deer, when I was hit by a vision.

_***VISION***_

_Bella and her friends sitting in the living._

_A loud crash sounds though the room._

_Victoria standing over four uncoscious bodies._

_Bella being carried though the woods by Victoria._

_***END VISION***_

"Alice....honey....what did you see." Jasper said, pulling me to the present. I looked into his warm topaz eyes. Then I looked to me brother's worried eyes at whaat he said seen.

"She has Bella." I whispered.

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

"Victoria."

* * *

_(o_O)_

_SO IT THIS CHAPTER A HIT OR MISS?_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	23. Chapter 21: Blood

**_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_**

**_THANKS FOR READING MY STORY & PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO._**

* * *

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

_'Ouch...my head hurts'_

_'What happened?'_

_'Last thing I remember was being at Angela's house'_

The thoughts kept running though me head. Was I dead....No, to much pain. Did I pass out...Not likely, I've passed out before, usually I remember what happened.

"Is the little human up yet?" I heard a high sopano voice say. Panic washed over me. Victoria. Victoria had come for me while I was at Angela's.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said again. I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark room. there was only a little bit of light and it was shining over me. The rest of the room was black with darkness.

I felt something cold on my neck, but when I reached to pull it away something something shocked my hand away.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

"No, no, no...the necklace stays on." Victoria said, then laughed, "That was the medium on the shock collar, if you try that again I'll use the high." And with that she left me there alone in that dark room.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

"Alice, please, give me something." I begged.

"I don't see anything, Edward...As in nothing....Victoria keeps changing her mind so fast, that the future is burry." Alice said, as we ran back to Forks.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know." I said.

_'I just don't know.'_

**_??? Point Of View:_**

_'Blood...Blood...Blood...I want blood.'_

"Blood....give me blood." I said.

"Soon, sweetie, sooner." The women who said she was my mother said.

"But my sisters and bother get blood...why not me?" I begged.

"Soon...and you will have the sweeetest of all." she said.

* * *

_(o_O)_

_SO IT THIS CHAPTER A HIT OR MISS?_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	24. Chapter 22: Today's the day

**_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_**

**_THANKS FOR READING MY STORY & PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO._**

* * *

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

_'Nothing had better had to me little sister.'_ - Emmett & Jasper  
_'I am going to kill that wicth...i was just starting to form a relationship with Bella...she had better be ok.'_ - Rosalie  
_'Edward ,she haven't decided to hurt her yet.'_ - Alice  
_'Please, let my daughter be ok'_ - Carlisle & Edward

Once we saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, a new 'voice' entered my head

_'Where is that bloodsucker'_ - Jacob

"Jacob." I called out.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

"What to do...what to do." Victoria said. I was so cooler all I could do was stare at her.

"It always amazes me how easily I would be for me to kill you." She said, standing up and walking towards me, "...I could let you freeze...forget to feed you...crush you...some may things but I know exactly what to do."

She stopped walking right in front of me. She knelt down and tucked a peice of hair behind me ear.

"W--What?" I barely got out.

She handed me a coat.

"Kill you right in front of your dear Edward." Victoria said.

**_??? Point Of View:_**

"Mom, it hurts....please....I need blood." I said. She held me close and started to rook back-and-forth.

"Shh...soon baby...soon." She cooed.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

_***ONE WEEK LATER***_

I was drifting in and out, but when Victoria came in, I was expecting her to do what she had been doing...watch me or talk to me. But today she grabbed me by my hair and yanked me up.

"Today's the day."

* * *

_(o_O)_

_SO IT THIS CHAPTER A HIT OR MISS?_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	25. Chapter 23: Found Her

**_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_**

**_THANKS FOR READING MY STORY & PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO._**

* * *

**_Alice Point Of View:_**

It had been a week since my last vision of Bella, and to say the family was stressed was an under-statement. Carlisle had called every hospital he could think of hoping that Victoria had left her there. Esme was beside herself with worry, and Rosalie would try to help calm her down. Emmett and Jasper would go out everyday trying to find a hint of Victoria's scent but found nothing. I was a wreck, and Edward was caught between depression and rage.

_***VISION***_

_"Help me, Alice." Bella said._

_I saw exactly where she was._

_***END VISION***_

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper said.

"I know where she is." I whispered.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

We ran to the factory that Alice saw in her vision. It was an old, abanded steel factory. We came though the doors, and saw a horrifing sight. Bella was hang on the ceiling with her hands tied above her head. She had bruise on her arms, and I could see that her lips were blue.

"Bella." I called.

"Edward..no!" Bella said.

"Hello Edward." A voice said, followed by serval other growls.

* * *

_(o_O)_

_SO IT THIS CHAPTER A HIT OR MISS?_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	26. Chapter 24: Introduction to the Fight

**_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_**

**_THANKS FOR READING MY STORY & PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO._**

* * *

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

"Hello Edward." Victoria said, following by many growls. I wacthed as twenty newborn vampires lined the walls.

"Victoria." Edward snarled.

"Give her back, Victoria." Alice growled.

"No...I like her up there watching." Victoria said.

It was hard to breath. I had to pull myself up, before I could actually take a deep. It took so much energy and I so so weak...Victoria hadn't given me anything more to eat than a slice of bread and a cup of water.

"Don't you just love how she's hanging up there...I got the idea from the Romans...this is how they crucified some of their prisoners." Victoria said.

"Give her back." Edward growled.

"Come and get her." Victoria said.

**_Victoria Point Of View:_**

"Come out, my sweeties." I cooed, as my newborns came out of the shadows.

"Martha, tell Johnathan and Deven to bring in Benjamin." I said.

"Yes, mom." Martha said.

_'Edward, you'll just love my son Benjamin.'_ I thought to him.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

_20 newborns...that's a challenge, Edward._ - Jasper  
_They're so dead._ - Emmett  
_I am going to kill that witch._ - Rosalie  
_My poor daughter..._ - Esme  
_Edward, Bella is go to sufficate, if we don't get herdown soon._ - Carlisle  
_Edward, the future forall of us just blanked._ - Alice

Then a new 'voice' entered my head.

_The calvary has arrived._ - Jacob

* * *

_(o_O)_

_SO IT THIS CHAPTER A HIT OR MISS?_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	27. Chapter 25: Hello, Benjamin

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_I am sooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated_

_in a while. With all of the thing happening at my _

_school and with sports, I have been so busy that _

_I almost completely forgot about all my stories and_

_other stuff._

_Well, here's the new chapter and I hope you like it. I_

_will be trying to post a new chapter at least every two_

_weeks if I can. =D_

* * *

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

I had been hang for what felt like hours when I heard a snarl. I would recognize it anywhere. Edward. Horror and relief washed through me in the same instant. All I could heard was growls and metallic shredding sounds that filled the air. The fight had begun. I pulled myself up on the rope trying to breathe. I rubbed the blindfold against the rope, slowly working it away from my eyes. All I wanted was to be able to see that my love was safe.

_Bang..._

The sound made me flinch and drop down. The sound was from what I assumed was metal doors opening. I heard different, but familiar growls. The wolves were here too.

"You brought the dogs." I heard Victoria snarled. All I heard was a snarl in reply. Another door opened somewhere below me.

"Hello, Benjamin." Victoria said in a voice that made me shiver.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

_'Another newborn...'_ - Emmett  
_'So much blood lust...' _- Jasper  
_'His eyes, Edward...His eyes...'_- Carlisle

Everyone else thoughts disappeared once I saw the new comers eyes. They were the brightest red I had ever seen which mean he had yet to ever feed. He was holding his breath, but Bella's heartbeat was calling to him like a moth to flame.

"Hello, Benjamin." Victoria said.

_'Blood...Blood...I want blood...I need blood...'_

The newborn's thoughts were crazy with want and need. Victoria had obviously kept him from hunting so he would stop at nothing to get to my Bella.

"Take a deep breath, my son, and tell me what you smell." Victoria said, a satanic smile playing on her lips.

The newborn's mind snapped the second the scent registered in his mind, and his head snapped into the direction of Bella.

"Blood." He growled.

* * *

**^_\\**

**PLEASE **

**REVIEW **

**MY **

**STORY **

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	28. Chapter 26: Beginning of the Fight

_Author's Note:_

_I'm so sorry aboutnot updating, but I am goingthrough some major writer's block._

_=]_

* * *

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

I had been had already been hanging for the ceil for hours when I black-out and dreamed right after Edward came. While I dream, I heard a feral snarl. It was Edward. Relief and horror washed through me in the same instant. Edward had come to save me, but I was scared he would be hurt.

All of a sudden a heard growls and metallic shredding sounds fill the still air. A fight had started. I heard different, but familiar growls join the others. The wolves were here too. I tried to escape the darkness, but it was so dark. I was close to the light, when I heard more voices.

"Get her, Benjamin." I heard Victoria yell.

"No." Edward roared.

I felt something grab my leg, and that snapped me back to reality. I kicked and tried to get my leg free. Whoever had a hold of my leg jerked me down, and I felt my shoulders pop out of place.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at an ungodly volume.

Then I felt someone bit down on my ankle, before it was pulled off me.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

"I'm coming Bella." I called, as I quickly pulled the head off the newborn I was fighting.

I quick climb up the wall closest to Bella and leaped at the newborn that had a hold on Bella. I knocked him of off Bella, and we both fell to the ground.

"Give me blood." Benjamin growled.

"Not her." I growled.

We circled around each other, his thoughts were to get rid of me and back to Bella. After a few moment the final battle begun.

* * *

**^_\\**

**PLEASE **

**REVIEW **

**MY **

**STORY **

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	29. Chapter 27: Over

AN:

The story is coming really close to the end.  
I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story,  
but it all depends on were I end the story at.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Edward Point Of View:_

_"I'm coming Bella." I called, as I quickly pulled  
the head off the newborn I was fighting._

_I quick climb up the wall closest to Bella and l  
eaped at the newborn that had a hold on Bella.  
I knocked him of off Bella, and we both fell to  
the ground._

_"Give me blood." Benjamin growled._

_"Not her." I growled._

_We circled around each other, his thoughts  
were to get rid of me and back to Bella.  
After a few moment the final battle begun._

_**Bella Point Of View:**_

It felt like someone was burning me No. it felt like someone was holding a blow-torch on my ankle and was working it slowly up my leg. I wanted to scream I couldn't, something was stopping me from screaming. Something was holding me down. Then I remembered what Victoria had done before she raised me up into the air.

_"Let me go...Please, just let me go," I sobbed as Victoria wrapped the chain around my hands._  
_"I can't do that...Your Edward took my James and he is going to pay the consequences...mate for mate," Victoria said. After she was done with the chains, she grabbed a needle and held it up to my face._  
_"Do you know what this is," she said with a laugh._  
_"No," I whimpered._  
_"It's called Oxycodone...I'm going to give you enough to take down a small elephant," she said with a smile, "because one way or another, your heart is stopping today."_

The drug was holding me down...gagging me from screaming. Stopping me from telling someone what was happening to me.

_**Edward Point Of View:**_

Benjamin and I circle around the other. His thoughts were only of killing me and getting back to his meal...Bella.

'Blood...I need blood...I need her.' - Benjamin

Then he lounged for my throat.

_**Bella Point Of View:**_

I'd heard all the story about what the change feels like, but never this. Excruciating pain-that's what they told me. Maybe it was the drug that Victoria had given me; or maybe it the fact that I really was meant to be a vampire. I'd never really fit in that much as a human, I mean come on I had a vampire as a boyfriend and a werewolves as a best friend. But it didn't explain it. Yes, there was pain, but I could think around it. Not totally forget it, but move it to the back of my mind. I could focus on other things.

I could hear growling-low and deep: the werewolves-and I also heard hissing-like hot metal being dipped in ice water: vampires-and the sound of something I couldn't place-high pitch kin.

I could smell some many things. Something earthy and musk, something sweet and not floral but still, and then there was burning but it was also sweet, sickly sweet.

But what I wanted to focus on was not there. And after a while only two things were going though my mind: burning and where was Edward.

_**Edward Point Of View: (AN: I'm not so good with fight scenes, but I will try.)**_

He lounged...I dodged.

A game of cat and mouse.

Every swing he took was a step back for me. I wanted he as far away from Bella as I could get him before I strike.

The rest of my family and the wolves were busy fighting.

As my back hit the wall, Benjamin thought his victory was sealed when quicker than he could react, I lounged. He thought I was going for his chest but I leaped over him grabbed his and twisted. With a little force, I pulled his head off and tossed it a side.

Then I heard my next opponent.

'I will have my revenge.' - Victoria

I turned around, just as she sank into a crouch.

'This is for James.' - Victoria

_**[AN: I thought about leaving it here as a cliffy, but I thought that would be rude seeing as how I haven't updated in a long time...so on with the story.]**_

"Victoria," I hissed.

"Hello, Edward," she said, then she spang. Fighting with Victoria was nothing like the newborn. She wasn't driven by theblood; she thought about what she was doin, not purely go on instinct.

'Edward, you go high, and I'll go low...We'll tear her in two.' - Jacob.

Victoria was so focus on killed me that she shad yet to notice the gaint wolf behind behind. Jacob let out a growl, and Victoria spun around to him. I took that as my chance and jumped. I grabbed her head just as Jacob grabbed her leg. And then, it was over.

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	30. Chapter 28: Burning and Nothing

AN:

The story is coming really close to the end.  
I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story,  
but it all depends on were I end the story at.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Edward Point Of View:_

_"Victoria," I hissed._

_"Hello, Edward," she said, then she spang.  
Fighting with Victoria was nothing like  
the newborn. She wasn't driven by the  
blood; she thought about what she  
was doin, not purely go on instinct._

_'Edward, you go high, and I'll  
go low...We'll tear her in two.' - Jacob._

_Victoria was so focus on killed me that  
she shad yet to notice the giant wolf  
behind behind. Jacob let out a growl,  
and Victoria spun around to him. I  
took that as my chance and jumped.  
I grabbed her head just as Jacob  
grabbed her leg. And then, it was over._

_**Carlisle Point Of View:**_

I usually am opposed to violence, but when we going to kill my youngest child and that is something I wouldn't allow. So I fought until the last newborn was ashes. Then three thoughts came into by minds: where was Esme, how was my family, and I need to get to Bella.

I looked around and saw Edward and Jacob tearing Victoria apart, Emmett and Jasper pouring lighter fluid over the dismembered pieces, Alice helping one of the wolves-Jared-pop his shoulder back in place, and Rosalie was leaning against the wall and gripping her left arms. I would have to check her out soon, but right now, I needed Esme.

I kept looking, and then I found her in the corners with someone laying in front of her-Bella. I quickly ran over to her.

"Carlisle, she won't wake up," Esme said, as soon as she saw me.

"Let me see her," I said, calmly.

"She has some bruising, a few cuts, and a broken rib but she should be fine," I said, once I'd looked her over.

"No, Carlisle, she won't," Edward said, staring at Bella's leg.

"What do you mean," Sam said.

"Carlisle, can't you smell it," Edward said.

_'What do you mean, Edward.'_ I thought.

"Smell her," Edward said.

"I lend towards Bella's neck and sniffed, then I froze.

_'No.'_I though applaud.

"What is it," Jacob asked.

"Benjamin bit her," Edward said, at the same time that Bella's heartbeat sped up.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

**_(Time Jump: About one day has passed.)_**

_'I should have gotten to her faster, I could have-'_

"Don't even think that way Edward," Alice said. I looked at her shocked.

"You couldn't have changed this no matter what." Alice said. Everyone else had gone hunting while myself and Alice stay behind to watch Bella. She hadn't made a sound since we left the warehouse. As far as anyone in Forks knew, she had been kidnapped the night of her sleep-over, and Angela, Sara, and Emily had been left behind, beaten.

"It wasn't suppose to happen, Alice," I said.

"Edward, we've been though this. She was always meant to be one of us. I showed-" Alice started.

"Not what I meant, Alice," I interrupted, "She was suppose to be able to say bye to Charlie, she was suppose to know that she was safe when it happened, and it wasn't suppose to be Victoria or Benjamin that changed her, it was suppose to Carlisle or me."

Bella and I had talked about, we hadknow exactly what we would do. We'd wait until after graduation, after she'd had her last year with Charlie, enough time for her to say goodbye and to make sure that this is what she wanted.

"Edward," Alice sighed, she wasn't should what to do. She couldn't put my mind at ease, because whenever she looked for Bella's future she would see two futures-one where she opens her eyes and one where she'd never wake up-and she wasn't sure how to comfort me, because in all the years she's known me I had ever needed to be comforted. So all she could do was sit there with me and wait.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

Fiery, burning pain...then nothing.

That's all I could feel. One moment I would be I my body burning, screaming for someone to help me. The the next, I was watch my body burned as Edward held by hand, whispering in my ear.

"Bella, I love you...Bella, I sorry,...Bella, come back to me," over and over again.

I wanted to hold him...to tell him everything would be okay, but I couldn't. So would was forced to remain silent.

I'm not should how long I had been burned. Time had stopped meaning much to me.

But at sometime, I heard Carlisle come in the room.

"Carlisle why won't she open her eyes," Edward pleaded.

"I don't know, Edward...but whatever it is, the venom will fix it," Carlisle said, calmly.

"But what if, I was too late...what if-" Edward started.

"Edward, if you had been too late, her heart wouldn't be beating right now," Carlisle said.

"Then why?...It's been almost four days Carlisle...how much longer must I wait," Edward said, then my heart took off like helicopter blades.

"Not much longer," Carlisle said.

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	31. Chapter 29: Waking Up

AN:

For those of you who have noticed,  
I am no longer twilighter2468. My new  
name BlackPunkPrincess.

Last chapter, and  
then the epilogue.  
So, enjoy it.

=]

* * *

_Previously:_

_Bella Point Of View:_

_"I don't know, Edward...but whatever_  
_it is, the venom will fix it," Carlisle said,_  
_calmly._

_"But what if, I was too late...what if-"_  
_Edward started._

_"Edward, if you had been too late, her_  
_heart wouldn't be beating right now,"_  
_Carlisle said._

_"Then why?...It's been almost four days_  
_Carlisle...how much longer must I wait,"_  
_Edward said, then my heart took off like_  
_helicopter blades._

_"Not much longer," Carlisle said._

_**Edward Point Of View:**_

"Not much longer," Carlisle said.

'We should call the family in,' - Carlisle

"Probably should," I mummered, taking hold of Bella's hand.

"Esme...Alice...Jasper...Emmett...Rosalie," Carlisle said in a low voice.

Alice walked into the room ahead of everyone else. She quickly checked the future and smiled.

"Not long now," She said. In her vision, Bella open her eye the moment the clock hit 12:01, and it was currently 11:58.

"She's going to me perfect," Alice said.

"She always was," I growled.

"You know what i mean," Alice said, with a roll of her eye.

_THUMP...THUMP...THUMP_

Jasper stepped slightly in front on Alice. He knew how voilent a newborn vampire could be, and he wasn't risking Alice getting her. Even if he knew she could protect herself.

_THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THU-_

Then there was silience.

_**Bella Point Of View:**_

"Is she ever go to open her eye," Emmett asked, impatient as always.

"Impatient much," I mummered.

My ears filled with the sound of "Bells", "Bella", but the one I heard was a sighing, relieved, "Love". I opened my eyes and looked around for what felt like the first time. Everything was clear, almost too clear. I could see…way too many people in my face I launched up off the bed I was laying on.

"Too many, too close, huh," Edward said. When I saw him, I relaxed. He was smiling, trying to walk closer, but very slowly. I shook my head at him and he stopped, his eyebrows raised.

"Run, don't walk," I said, sounding desperate and opening my arms out. I was afraid to move at the moment, everything was just too much, but I needed to feel him.

I was in his arms in an instant. "I thought I lost you," he whispered into my hair. His arms were warm, and he smelled like home. I breathed him in, burying my face in his chest.

"I love you," I said, pulling back to look at him. He was always perfect to me, and I never thought he could look more perfect-until now that is. Everything about him was so much more clear now. His skin was smooth, warm, not the hard and cold I was use to.

He put his forehead to mine and said, "And I love you." He touched his lips to mine, slowly, tentatively. I melted to him, wrapping my arms around him. I squeezed him close and heard him grunt with pain.

"Sorry," I said, against his lips.

"S'ok," he said, kissing my forehead. I looked down, noticing that I was wearing a black boy shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"Alice," I groaned. and heard a giggle behind me. I turned and looked at the rest of the family. Before I even realized it, I was half-way across the room.

"Wow," I breathed.

"It's ok, sweetheart," Carlisle said, "it's going to take some getting used to."

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	32. Epilogue

AN:

For those of you who have noticed,  
I am no longer twilighter2468. My new  
name BlackPunkPrincess.

The song for this chapter is "You" by Amy Lee, lead singer of Evanescence

=]

* * *

_Previously:_

_Bella Point Of View:_

_"I love you," I said, pulling back to look at him. _  
_He was always perfect to me, and I never thought _  
_he could look more perfect-until now that is. _  
_Everything about him was so much more clear now. _  
_His skin was smooth, warm, not the hard and cold _  
_I was use to._

_He put his forehead to mine and said, "And I love _  
_you." He touched his lips to mine, slowly, tentatively. _  
_I melted to him, wrapping my arms around him. I _  
_squeezed him close and heard him grunt with pain._

_"Sorry," I said, against his lips._

_"S'ok," he said, kissing my forehead. I looked down, _  
_noticing that I was wearing a black boy shorts and _  
_a blue t-shirt._

_"Alice," I groaned. and heard a giggle behind me. _  
_I turned and looked at the rest of the family. Before _  
_I even realized it, I was half-way across the room._

_"Wow," I breathed._

_"It's ok, sweetheart," Carlisle said, "it's going to _  
_take some getting used to."_

_**[Time Jump:50 Years]**_  
_**Esme Point Of View:**_

The music began, I was on the verge of asking what Edward was going to play, when I heard the familiar supple sound of Bella's voice through the thick wooden door.

_The words have been drained from this pencil_

There was a collective gasp from all of us from the living room as Edward play and Bella sang from the second floor. It had been so long since I'd heard the angelic voice of my daughter. The smooth power of her voice drew me in without hesitation as I strained to hear her.

_Sweet words that I want to give you_  
_And I can't sleep  
I really need to tell you  
Goodnight_

_When we're together_  
_I feel perfect_  
_When I'm away from you_  
_I fall apart_

I felt my husband's strong arms encircle me from behind, much in the same fashion as I'd watched Edward do for his wife a thousand different times. The love and strength I felt from his presence only added to the beauty of it all. I felt his chest rise and fall heavily as he listened our children silently and I knew that he too was overwhelmed with the emotions that flowed between them.

_All you say is sacred to me _  
_Your eyes are so blue _  
_I can't look away _  
_As we lay in the stillness _  
_You whisper to me _

_Baby_  
_Marry me _  
_Promise you'll stay with me _  
_Oh you don't have to ask me _

_You know you're all that I live for _  
_You know I'd die just to hold you _  
_Stay with you _  
_Somehow I'll show you _  
_That you are my night sky  
__I've always been right behind you _  
_Now I'll always be right beside you_

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep _  
_Now that you love me, I love myself _  
_I never thought I would say this _  
_I never thought there'd be _  
_You_

My family was together and happy, and so we will stay from now until the last day of forever.

* * *

**We've reached the end of my story. Now,  
I'm still thinking about a sequel, but I won't  
be writing anything big until I finish the rest  
of my stories [My Name Was Bella & The New  
Girls].**

**Thank you all so much for reading my story and  
reviewing. It's help me know what I'm good at  
and what needs but most of all it lets my know  
your thoughts on the story. So I done care if it's  
been a week or a year since the story was finished,  
JUST PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-/-**

**\m/(^.^)\m/**

**()()**

(()())

**\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


End file.
